


Except it Abide in the Vine (Если ветвь виноградная не будет на лозе...*)

by Jasherk, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Multiverse, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Body Horror, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Magic, Multi, Past Medical Torture, Past Torture, Self-cest, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Wackiness, comic book history
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Стив мёртв. Сэм раздавлен этим. Баки едва справляется. Но тут появляется… Баки!





	Except it Abide in the Vine (Если ветвь виноградная не будет на лозе...*)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Except it Abide in the Vine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910536) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



> **Предупреждения:** мультивселенная, канон Марвел-комиксов + канон MCU, отступления от канона, смена пола, смена расы, селфцест, безумие, каннибализм, последствия медицинских экспериментов, устрашающие изменения тела, жестокость, насилие, магия, временная смерть персонажа, мастурбация
> 
>  **Примечание:** Написано на Stucky Big Bang 2016  
>  К фанфику есть дивный арт великолепной Alby Mangroves, который можно посмотреть по [ссылке](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7929577/chapters/18122638) и выразить ей своё восхищение!
> 
> Но это еще не все! Товарищ по команде нарисовал совершенно дивных Горошинку и Горошинку со Сладеньким, которых можно посмотреть в конце текста. Огромное ото всей души ему спасибо
> 
> *Except it Abide in the Vine (Если ветвь виноградная не будет на лозе...) — выдержка из главы 15 Евангелия от Иоанна, стих 15:4. Чтобы было хоть немного понятнее, приведу полный текст:
> 
> 15:1. Я есмь истинная виноградная лоза, а Отец Мой — виноградарь.  
> 15:2. Всякую у Меня ветвь, не приносящую плода, Он отсекает; и всякую, приносящую плод, очищает, чтобы более принесла плода.  
> 15:3. Вы уже очищены через слово, которое Я проповедал вам.  
> 15:4. Пребудьте во Мне, и Я в вас. Как ветвь не может приносить плода сама собою, если не будет на лозе: так и вы, если не будете во Мне.  
> 15:5. Я есмь лоза, а вы ветви; кто пребывает во Мне, и Я в нем, тот приносит много плода; ибо без Меня не можете делать ничего.  
> 15:6. Кто не пребудет во Мне, извергнется вон, как ветвь, и засохнет; а такие ветви собирают и бросают в огонь, и они сгорают.

Согласно завещанию Капитана Америки Сэм Уилсон унаследовал Зимнего Солдата.

На самом деле, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Одним из обязательных условий нахождения Баки на свободе, а не в подземной тюрьме, было то, что он постоянно должен находиться под присмотром поручителя. Они вроде как даже обсуждали это в общих чертах. «Если со мной что-нибудь случится». Сэм тогда особо не придал этому значения, потому что, шутите, да что может случиться со Стивом? Ему ведь еще жить и жить на свете, когда самого Сэма давно уже не станет.

Черт.

Баки почти не разговаривал. Но и не плакал тоже. По большей части он просто сидел на диване Сэма, опустив руки на колени, и смотрел в никуда. Готовил, когда была его очередь, убирался, когда становилось грязно. Несколько раз дотаскивал Сэма до кровати, когда тот отключался в гостиной после множества банок пива. Он функционировал, если требовалось. Если нет, просто замыкался в себе опять.

Похоронная команда не советовала им смотреть на тело. Взрыв изуродовал его до неузнаваемости, на удивление уцелело только лицо: может быть, сыворотка последним усилием успела его восстановить. Баки всё равно пытался разбудить его. Гладил щёки, повторял и повторял его имя, хотел отогреть дыханием его холодные руки. Пришлось отключить его слоновьей дозой успокоительных, чтобы он дал им наконец похоронить Стива.

— Баки, — сказал Сэм. — Бак.

Только Стив звал его так. Баки поднял глаза на Сэма, потом снова отключился.

— Тебе надо поесть, дружище.

Они друзья. Друзья. На самом деле, скорее семья, потому что люди, вместе прошедшие войну, неизбежно становятся семьёй друг для друга. Они хорошо ладили, веселили друг друга. Какое-то время они вели идиотскую кампанию взаимных приколов, пока Стиву не пришлось запретить нецелевое использование пищевой и пузырчатой плёнки, скотча и надувных шаров в квартире. Ты можешь выпить пива со Стивом (мог, боже, ты мог, Стив погиб, лучший друг Сэма погиб, его лучший друг погиб снова, и Сэм ни хрена не смог сделать, чтобы предотвратить это), но напиться ты можешь с Баки. Он нестабилен, конечно, и легко уязвим, но Сэму только этого и надо.

Он влюблялся в печальных белых парней с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пятнадцать, и у большинства из них не было таких оправданий для печали, как семьдесят лет пыток и принуждения к убийствам. К тому же Баки несколько раз спасал Сэма, и наоборот, что обычно способствует возникновению более крепкой связи между мужчинами. Если быть честным с самим собой, стоило признать, что Сэм был тайно влюблён как в Стива, так и в Баки уже несколько лет. Это была приятная разновидность влюблённости, когда объятия вызывают трепет во всём теле, а не когда кажется, что у тебя сердце из груди вырывают.

Но так вышло, что Стив умер, а Баки тихо умирает теперь каждый хренов день с тех пор, как его не стало.

— Давай же, Бак. Ты пугаешь меня, — он знал, что его голос звучит хрипло, но у него не было сил переживать из-за этого. — Я тоже тоскую по нему, знаешь? И то, что ты пытаешься заморить себя голодом, мне не помогает. Что мне делать, если ты умрёшь? Я прожил уже хреновы десять лет супергероем, у меня больше нет нормальной жизни. Кто на хрен будет прикрывать мне спину, если ты сольёшься?

Баки уткнулся головой в плечо Сэма и мягко обнял рукой за талию, а Сэм погладил его по голове. На прошлой неделе Сэм наткнулся на Баки, когда тот сидел на полу перед зеркалом с расчёской в руке и пялился на спутанную массу собственных волос с усталым изумлением. Сэм просто взял его за руку и притащил в ванну, где вручил электробритву, чтобы тот мог обрить себе голову. Без волос Баки стал выглядеть как-то меньше и неожиданно более хрупким. В последний раз, когда они вместе выходили из дома, чтобы купить продукты, милая пожилая леди в магазине взяла Сэма за руку и тихо сказала, как она понимает его: её муж проходил химиотерапию в прошлом году, и Сэму не следует забывать заботиться и о себе самом.

Сэм не стал её разубеждать, только поблагодарил и обещал, что постарается. Смерть Стива ощущалась такой же чудовищной, как рак, как доказательство того, что если существует на свете Бог, то он точно не на стороне добра. Если бы Бог был за добро, мужу этой женщины не пришлось бы так страдать. Если бы Бог был добр, Стив был бы жив, потому что Стив Роджерс был одним из самых подлинно чистых существ, кого Сэм встречал в своей жизни. Если бы Бог был добрым, люди, которых Сэм любил, не наёбывались бы один за другим и не умирали бы, бросая его.

И вот он гладил Баки по голове, Баки прижимался крепче к нему, и они с минуту молча дышали — хотя бы одну минуту покоя. Сэм поскрёб затылок Баки.

[арт](http://inkwellfiction.com/alby/Marvel/SBBB/SamBuck.png)

— Моя очередь готовить. Если я сварю нам суп, обещаешь хотя бы притвориться, что ешь?

— Мгу, — сказал Баки, и, хотя и вышло немного скрипуче, это могло считаться за целое слово, и Сэм так обрадовался звуку его речи, что коротко обнял Баки. Баки в ответ вцепился в его майку и прижался лицом к плечу Сэма. Его голос прозвучал словно тихий хрип:

— Можно сегодня мне спать с тобой?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Сэм. — А сначала суп и «СтарТрек», ладно?

Баки кивнул. А потом спросил:

— Сделаешь мне одолжение?

У Сэма внезапно сдавило горло. Он снова провёл рукой по ёжику на голове Баки.

— Конечно.

— Не пей сегодня.

— Иди на хрен, — сказал Сэм и тут же одёрнул себя. — Чёрт. Вот дерьмо. Прости меня. Прости, мужик, я не это хотел сказать.

— Именно это, — произнёс Баки. — Поэтому я и прошу тебя сегодня не пить.

Сэм сглотнул, а потом поднялся.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — пояснил он, глядя, как лицо Баки снова мертвеет, теряя всякое выражение.

В кухне он встал к плите, поставил разогреваться куриную лапшу (его мама готовила для него, заботясь о нём так же, как перед этим о подруге, муж которой недавно умер, от чего он ощущал себя некомфортно, так как их ситуации были и правда похожи больше, чем ему хотелось бы признать) и постарался сделать дыхательные упражнения. Дело было не в том, что он не мог не пить. Просто эти несколько потерянных вечеров в неделю позволяли ему легче пережить её.

Чёрт.

Он помешал суп, потом повернулся, чтобы взять две глубоких тарелки из шкафа для посуды, и увидел в окно человека, стоявшего на пожарной лестнице. Человека с длинными тёмными волосами и металлической рукой.

— Что за чёрт? — вскрикнул Сэм, и Зимний Солдат спрыгнул.

Это всё стресс. Что ещё это могло быть? Стресс, и депрессия, и недостаток сна. Когда он возвратился в гостиную с двумя тарелками супа, то почти ждал, что Баки исчезнет, или хотя бы что его волосы каким-то таинственным образом отрастут обратно, но тот всё так же сидел на своём обычном месте, глядя в пустоту. Сэм сел рядом с ним. Они поели, глядя «СтарТрек». Они начали смотреть его ещё вместе со Стивом: Сэм приходил к ним на ужин, а потом они все втроём смотрели телевизор. Стиву нравился капитан Пикард (не только потому, что он тоже капитан, Сэм, хватит смеяться надо мной!) и то, каким, по большей части, не злым и оптимистичным был сериал. Баки по вполне понятным причинам нравились Ворф и Дейта. Сэм ожидал, что Баки больше не захочет смотреть сериал после того, как Стив ушёл (умер, он умер, он мёртв), но, похоже, просмотры успокаивали его, как будто истории достаточно поглощали, чтобы на секунду забыть, что с ними не было Стива, который смеялся над тупыми шутками и восхищался ужасными спецэффектами.

Они успели посмотреть всего один эпизод, когда Баки поднялся и пошёл умываться. Сэм терпеливо ждал, пока он закончит, а затем — пока он устроится в постели, прежде чем самому пойти в душ. Чувак был жарким как печка, а снаружи было холодно. Это как включить электрическое одеяло за полчаса перед сном, только у электроодеяла была железная рука и оно всерьёз любило обниматься.

К тому времени, когда он, наконец, забрался в постель, Баки уже ощутимо прогрел её. Сэм ему так и сказал:

— С тобой теплее, чем с грелкой.

Он не ждал ответа, но Баки удивил его, коротко засмеявшись, и прямолинейно заявил:

— Я многофункциональный. Меня еще можно использовать, чтобы убивать людей и делать панини.

— И откуда ты только знаешь, что такое панини, старикан?

— Я замочил владельца одного милого маленького кафе.

— О, это такая милая шутка в исполнении парня, который пытался убить меня сколько, три раза? — ответил Сэм. А потом добавил: — Спасибо за то, что разговариваешь со мной сегодня, Бак.

Баки издал нечленораздельный звук, завозился, прижимаясь к Сэму и немного толкаясь, что Сэм понял как «перевернись, чтобы я мог стиснуть тебя до полусмерти». Сэм повернулся. Зимний Солдат стиснул его до полусмерти. В стандартной позиции ложками Баки всегда был большой ложкой, и они всегда укладывались так, чтобы он мог обнимать Сэма живой рукой. Это было приятно. Приятнее, чем Сэм готов был признать.

Уже очень давно в его жизни не было никого, с кем можно было бы засыпать рядом.

В течение следующих двух дней Сэм всё больше и больше убеждался в том, что из-за стресса он выпадает из реальности. Он замечал Солдата повсюду. Видел вспышку солнца на металлической руке в окнах соседнего офиса. Широкая спина и длинные тёмные волосы мелькали в толпе. Ничего конкретного: ничего такого, что привлекло бы внимание кого-то, кто не сражался, не шутил, не ел и не спал с этим парнем. Но это была рука Баки, его могучая спина, именно так выглядели его волосы, когда у него было время и желание возиться с ними. Это был Баки.

А потом он приходил домой, видел собственного бритого, исхудавшего Баки, жалко свернувшегося комком на софе в гостиной, и всё чётче осознавал, что он окончательно сходит с ума.

Он не говорил об этом Баки. Нить, удерживающая связь бедолаги с реальностью, была слишком тонка и без того, чтобы Сэм нагружал ее кучей собственных порождённых стрессом галлюцинаций.

И вот однажды ночью Сэм проснулся, и в их комнате был кто-то посторонний.

Это был Баки, он нависал над ними — и в то же время его лицо было неправильным, каким-то… и Баки тоже проснулся, сел на кровати, тут же подвинувшись так, чтобы заслонить собой Сэма от неизвестного, который прошипел:

— Ты, говнюк, тело хоть успело остыть до того, как ты начал спать с другим?

И тогда Баки взвыл, как раненое животное, и бросился на незнакомца так, будто хотел порвать его на запасные части.

Они ворвались в гостиную, двигаясь так быстро, что глаза Сэма не успевали следить за ними. Меньше чем за секунду кофейный столик Сэма превратился из славного предмета домашней мебели фирмы Икеа в фонтан брызжущих во все стороны осколков и щепок. Сэм проскользнул к шкафу, где за коробками с обувью у него был спрятан револьвер, но тут бой внезапно прекратился. Незнакомец держал Баки, крепко прижав обе руки к его бокам. А Баки плакал, давился безобразными всхлипами впервые с того момента, как Стив умер, не переставая при этом пытаться вырваться из захвата и содрать тому кожу с лица. А незнакомец говорил: «Иисусе! Прости, парень, я не должен был этого говорить, да как я мог такую гадость сказать тебе. Вот дерьмо», — и он произносил это голосом Баки. Ну, практически. Вроде как. Акцент отличался, звучал, как на Среднем Западе, и голос был более низкий и хриплый, как у человека, который много курил сигареты и пил виски и был почти задушен до смерти, в отличие от Баки. Почему-то всё это напомнило Сэму приятеля, с которым он рос и которого сложно было отличить по телефону от любого из трёх его братьев.

Баки яростно рыдал и дрался ещё яростней, но преимущество было явно не на его стороне: чужак — другой Баки, кто же ещё, пусть даже от этого у Сэма начинала болеть голова — походил на Баки в отличной боевой форме, а не наБаки, изо всех сил старавшегося до смерти заморить себя голодом последние три месяца. Сэм сместился, чтобы лучше разглядеть этого другого Баки.

На самом деле они довольно сильно отличались, если не обращать внимания на металлическую руку и исчезнувшую теперь гриву волос Баки. У другого Баки было угловатое, суровое, как у истинного мачо, лицо, в то время как Баки Сэма мог выглядеть почти по-девичьи миловидно, если его тщательно побрить, благодаря чувственному рту и большим печальным голубым глазам. Глаза другого парня оказались тёмно-карими и довольно глубоко посаженными, но застывшее у него на лице выражение «черт-что-же-мне-делать» на сто процентов принадлежало Баки, так же как и движения его губ, когда он говорил, и неловкая улыбка, с которой он пытался разрядить ситуацию.

И всё это смотрелось офигенно странно!

Баки немного успокоился, перестал так отчаянно сопротивляться. Другой Баки привлёк его к себе в объятья, и Бак неожиданно повалился на него.

— Боже, ну я и урод, — сказал другой Баки.

— Именно так, — пробубнил Баки у него на груди.

— Если бы кто-то мне сказал такое дерьмо, — продолжил другой Баки, — я бы нахрен отстрелил ему его грёбаную башку. Прости, мне так ужасно жаль, я просто совсем сдурел, когда увидел тебя в постели с другим парнем. Я знаю, что ты хотел бы умереть вместе с ним. Боже, поверь, я знаю.

— Э, извините меня, — сказал Сэм. — Не хочу быть грубым, но кто ты на хрен такой?

— Ох, — вздохнул другой Баки. — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Зимний мать его Солдат. А ты на хрен кто такой?

— Это Сэм, — представил его обычный Баки, немного освобождаясь из объятий. — Между нами ничего нет. Он приглядывает за мной, потому что у меня проблемы с головой.

— Сэм? — удивился другой Баки. — В смысле, Сокол Сэм? Иисусе, вот я козёл какой. Но ты просто не очень похож на того, которого я знаю. — Он изобразил свою любимую улыбку, говорящую «я-знаю-что-облажался-сейчас-я-очарую-вас-чтобы-вы-все-забыли», и осветил ею Баки. — Так значит, ты откликаешься на Баки, чемпион?

— Я тебе не чемпион, красотка, — ответил Баки и добавил: — И да, я Баки.

— Ну, тогда, я полагаю, вы можете звать меня Джеймс, — сказал другой Баки. — Чёрт, ну или Пауло, или ещё как-нибудь. На самом деле мне насрать, но не можем же мы оба быть Баки. Один взрослый человек по имени Баки — уже глупость, а двое вообще будет беспредел.

— Подписываюсь под этим, — подтвердил Сэм. Баки мрачно посмотрел на него, а потом опустил голову Джеймсу на грудь. Сэм моргнул и постарался подавить непроизвольную довольно сильную волну ревности, что бы за ерунда в стиле Джейме и Серсеи ни происходила. — Смотрю, вам, парни, уютно друг с другом.

Они обменялись взглядами, а потом дружно пожали плечами. Это смотрелось просто дико. Джеймс сказал:

— Это вроде как… — он попытался проиллюстрировать свою мысль, проведя рукой линию между их головами.

Баки кивнул:

— Да, как вулканцы соединяются умами, вроде того.

Джеймс резко хохотнул:

— А ты задрот, верно?

— И это говорит парень, чей загар выдаёт, что он носит маску-домино, — ответил Баки. — Какого хрена вообще здесь происходит, красотка? У тебя и плащ, может, есть? Носишь трусы поверх штанов?

Джеймс улыбнулся:

— Почему человеку нельзя носить костюм? Может, я оберегаю тайну моей личности.

— Ах да, готов спорить, крошечная маска енота великолепно скрывает твою металлическую руку, — ответил Баки.

Лицо Джеймса вдруг чуть скривилось, напряжённо и болезненно:

— Иисусе, твой акцент. Ты говоришь совсем так же, как он.

Свет на лице Баки мгновенно потух, как будто кто-то выключил лампочку:

— Стив, ты имел в виду. Я говорю, как Стив.

Джеймс сглотнул:

— Да, — а потом сказал: — В фильмах на этом месте людям говорят, что стоит присесть. На случай, если кто-то упадет в обморок. Эй, Сэм, ты падаешь в обмороки?

Сэм скрестил руки на груди.

— Да не случалось пока. И насколько шокирующие новости ты планируешь сообщить нам?

— Охуенно шокирующие, — мрачно начал Джеймс. — Послушайте. Тот парень, которого вы зарыли, — это был не ваш Стив. Это был мой. Случилось некое… смещение. Какая-то магическая хрень, я ни хуя не знаю, что именно. И их переместило. Ваш парень где-то там и, вероятнее всего, он жив.

Баки издал странный короткий звук. Сэм затряс головой.

— Слушай, придурок. Думаю, ты натворил уже достаточно дерьма для одной ночи, так что не мог бы ты…

— Я не вру, — рявкнул Джеймс. Он стоял прямо и гордо, не дрогнув ни капельки. — Это не розыгрыш. Вы же сами видите, что я тот, за кого себя выдаю. Вы знаете, что это правда. Мой Стив мёртв, а остальных забросило в чужие миры, и это дерьмо только будет становиться хуже и хуже, если мы всё не исправим. Я могу попытаться сделать это сам, но надеялся, что сумею найти поддержку, и подумал, что другой парень, который, конечно, горюет так же сильно, как я, захочет поднять свою задницу с дивана, чтобы вернуть их всех домой.

— Всё что угодно, — сказал Баки. — Клянусь, я сделаю всё что угодно, что бы ты ни попросил, только бы увидеть его ещё раз, хоть на одну грёбаную минуту увидеть его снова — мне было бы достаточно.

— Да на сколько захочешь, — подтвердил Джеймс. — Ты получишь его обратно.

— Но не прямо сейчас, верно? — хмуро заметил Сэм. — Сейчас три часа утра. Ты разбудил меня прямо посреди чёртовой ночи, раздолбал мой кофейный столик, так что, будь добр, сядь на задницу и подожди, пока я не досмотрю мои сны, прежде чем мы рванём в альтернативную вселенную, как кучка полных идиотов. Потому что ни хрена он не отправится куда-то без меня.

— Сэм, — заныл Баки.

Сэм отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет. Без вариантов. Я должен приглядывать за тобой, а не поощрять тебя бросаться навстречу магическим приключениям вместе с твоим злым близнецом среди ночи. Если Стив вправду жив в каком-нибудь измерении Парка Юрского периода, он полностью бы со мной согласился. Джеймс, в кухне есть метла, иди возьми её и можешь подмести здесь, пока твой приятель случайно не наступил на стекло и не угробил себе ногу. И ещё ты мне должен кофейный столик. Он очень дорого стоил. — На самом деле это был икеевский «Лиаторп», но Сэм давно уже подумывал заменить его на что-то более приличное.

— Сэм! — произнёс Баки снова тоном «перестань позорить меня перед моим крутым новым другом, мамочка!».

Однако Джеймс не стал спорить, поднялся и пошёл на кухню без колебаний. Странно: несмотря на то, что они были как бы одним и тем же человеком и, вероятно, одинаково страшны в бою, будь Баки в нормальной форме, Джеймс принадлежал к породе парней, при виде которых переходят на другую сторону улицы, чтобы не столкнуться случайно, в то время как Баки хотелось называть «дорогуша» и кормить с ложки куриным супом. Может быть, виной тому были его невинные голубые глаза или сбритые волосы. В любом случае, Джеймс явно решил больше не вести себя по-свински по отношению к Баки, потому что он помог убрать всё, трепал Баки по голове, называл его «чемпион» и по большей части не делал ничего такого ужасного. А Баки гостеприимно поменял постельное бельё на своей кровати, чтобы Джеймсу было где спать.

Возможно, причиной того, что Сэм считал киборга-убийцу милым, являлась его легкая влюблённость в этого парня, наверное, ладно, заткнись, Сэм, соберись и возьми себя в руки.

Следующим утром Сэм проснулся по-прежнему в объятиях Баки, лежащего позади него; в квартире пахло кофе, и он был внезапно неловко возбуждён. Сэм попытался выскользнуть из железного захвата Баки, чтобы сбежать в душ и там решить эту проблему, но Баки только недовольно пробормотал что-то во сне и потёрся носом о его шею, что ни разу не помогло в текущей ситуации.Лишь спустя полчаса Сэм, наконец, вышел из ванной и обнаружил Баки прислонившимся к кухонной стойке с чашкой кофе в руке, в то время как Джеймс сооружал что-то внезапно сложное на меньшей из двух сковородок Сэма. Ни на одном из них не оказалось рубашки — похоже, непонятное пристрастие к хождению в полуголом или совсем голом виде при любой возможности могло считаться общей чертой всех Дж.Б.Барнсов в обитаемой вселенной, только Сэм, честно говоря, не был готов к такому количеству мягкого порно в собственной кухне уже в восемь часов утра.

[арт](http://inkwellfiction.com/alby/Marvel/SBBB/MorningCoffee.png)

— Привет, Сэм, — сказал Баки.

А Джеймс поинтересовался:

— Лимон с сахаром или нутелла?

Что?

Сэм даже немного затупил. Джеймс повернулся к нему вполоборота, от чего все восемь миллионов его мускулов перекатились под кожей.

— Эй, не любишь блинчики?

— Ты делаешь блинчики? — спросил Сэм. Способности Баки к готовке большей частью сводились к нарезке и разогреванию. — Ты готовишь? В смысле, настоящую еду?

— Да, — ответил Джеймс. — Что, мне уже нельзя иметь хобби? Не могу же я убивать людей целыми днями, я так лучезапястный сустав могу повредить или ещё что-нибудь. — Он снова повернулся к Баки. — У тебя что, нет хобби, приятель?

— Боже, — поник Баки. — Теперь ещё и мой злобный близнец со мной нянчится. Это моя железная рука или мой взгляд вникуда говорят: «Приготовь этому парню печенье и спой ему колыбельную»?

Сэм и Джеймс переглянулись: черт, он против нас.

— Я только совершенно не понимаю, почему вы, парни, решили, что это я злой близнец, — сказал Джеймс. — Это всё потому, что я более смуглый, или что? — Он протянул Баки тарелку блинчиков. — Не стесняйся, можешь съесть всё, малыш, мама сделала их специально для тебя.

— Я охуеваю, простите, — заулыбался Баки и шлёпнул Джеймса по заднице, прежде чем приступить к еде.

Сэм устроился рядом с Джеймсом и очень тихо спросил:

— Ты волшебник, да, или как?

Джеймс только вопросительно хмыкнул, не поднимая глаз от сковороды.

— Он ни разу не улыбался с тех пор, как Стив умер.

Джеймс помолчал немного, потом задал вопрос:

— С ним всё было так плохо до того, как Стив погиб, или это началось позже?

— И то, и другое, — ответил Сэм. — ГИДРА здорово над ним поработала.

Джеймс поднял голову и уставился на него. И Сэм впервые заметил, насколько тот меньше ростом, чем Баки. В Баки было шесть футов, как и в Сэме, а Сэм явно обогнал Джеймса не меньше чем на три дюйма. Просто этот парень занимал собой так много пространства, что казался гораздо выше, и сложением напоминал каменную стену.

— ГИДРА? — спросил Джеймс. — Его нашла ГИДРА?

— Стой, — окликнул Баки из-за стола. — А разве ты не попал к ним?

Конечно же, он слышал всё, о чём они говорили. Прекрасная работа, Сэм. Джеймс замотал головой:

— Я оказался у русских. То есть, конечно, они промыли мне мозги, и я сделал массу дерьма, о котором буду жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь, но это была не ГИДРА!

— Хм, — сказал Баки. — На тебе там ставили медицинские эксперименты? Химическая кастрация, вивисекция, ну всё такое?

— Иисусе Христе, нет, — глаза Джеймса широко распахнулись.

—Хм, — снова повторил Баки. — Да, неплохо. Я рад за тебя, приятель. — Он откусил ещё несколько кусочков, а потом просто сказал: — Со мной иногда делали реально дикие вещи. Наверно, выяснили, что я не умру, что бы они ни творили, так почему нет? Я даже считал, что мне это привиделось, пока сам не прочёл документы.

Сэм сглотнул, чувствуя себя неловко. Он тоже видел эти бумаги: страницы и страницы методично задокументированных медицинских пыток. В какой-то момент его накачали гормонами до предела, чтобы посмотреть, не выйдет ли получить таким образом суперсыворотку, выделенную с грудным молоком. Не вышло. В другой раз его намеренно инфицировали вирусом Эбола, чтобы проверить, проявятся ли симптомы прежде, чем иммунная система победит его (она победила). Ему отрезали верхнюю фалангу пальца из интереса, не вырастет ли она обратно (в первый раз так и было, но во второй уже нет). Его постоянно пытали, выдавая это за тестирование болевого порога. Стива вырвало после знакомства с пятью первыми страницами описания таких экспериментов.

Джеймс тоже выглядел так, будто его стошнит прямо сейчас.

— Иисусе, чемпион, прости. Я и не представлял себе.

— Ну, тебе лучше быть к этому готовым, — миролюбиво заметил Баки. — Потому что, если существуют миллионы нас где-то там, готов спорить, многим из них досталось и хуже. — После этого он снова переключился на свои блинчики. Он поглощал их так, как ни разу не ел с тех пор, как не стало Стива. И Сэм внезапно с ужасом подумал, что если Стив погибнет и в той вселенной, где он был сейчас, Баки ни за что не справится с новой лавиной горя. Сэм был не так уж уверен, сможет ли он сам справиться.

Сэм и Джеймс тоже сели, чтобы поесть, хотя и с куда меньшим смаком. Сэм сказал:

— И сколько же Стивов мы собираемся переместить обратно в их правильные вселенные?

Джеймс глотнул кофе:

— Стрейндж обнаружил несколько дюжин вселенных, попавших в, мягко говоря, инцидент. Из бесконечного числа теоретически возможных вселенных.

— Стрейндж? — удивился Баки. — Кто такой Стрейндж?

— Доктор Стрейндж, — поморщившись, уточнил Джеймс. — И не говори мне, что это звучит странно, чувак.

— Спорим, этот парень носит пафосный плащ, — с необъяснимым удовлетворением заявил Баки. — Ты и твой дружище «странный» доктор надеваете маленькие милые маски и сражаетесь с преступностью и всяким дерьмом.

— Я обращаюсь к пятой поправке, — сказал Джеймс и посерьёзнел. — Должен предупредить тебя, чемпион, что у нас вряд ли получится наткнуться на твоего Стива сразу. Я могу сосредоточиться на том, что я ищу, и примерно прицелиться в нужном направлении, но не гарантирую, что мы окажемся именно там, куда нам надо было. Я пытался больше двадцати раз, прежде чем попал сюда, меня всё время выбрасывало обратно в депо.

— В депо? — повторил за ним Сэм. Вся эта затея нравилась ему всё меньше и меньше.

Джеймс, кажется, немного смутился.

— Ну, я решил так называть это место. Стрейндж определил его как пороговую точку, что бы эта хрень ни означала. Вроде как перевалочный пункт между разными вселенными, где можно сделать передышку.

— Ох, — выдохнул Сэм. — Уже лучше. И как же ты путешествуешь между мирами?

— С помощью этой штуки, — ответил Джеймс и достал из кармана штанов универсальный телевизионный пульт.

— Ты издеваешься, — сказал Баки после паузы.

— Ни фига, — возразил Джеймс. — Это пульт для переключения вселенных.

Баки и Сэм оба уставились на него.

Джеймс только усмехнулся.

— Сложная публика.

Часом позже, полностью снарядившись, они стояли в гостиной, держась за руки, и чувствовали себя идиотами. По крайней мере Сэм точно чувствовал себя идиотом: Баки скорее выглядел, как будто он хочет то ли скакать вверх-вниз, то ли сблевать.

— Готовы? — спросил Джеймс и раньше, чем Сэм успел сказать: «Нет, я совершенно не готов, я не подписывался на участие в этих фокусах-покусах», мир растаял и скользнул прочь.

Во всяком случае, он только так мог это описать. Мир расплавился и соскользнул, как глазурь с торта на четвертое июля, и они оказались… в лесу. Таком идиллически приятном лесу. Действительно приятном, иначе не скажешь, уютном и как будто даже домашнем. Густой, поблёскивающий мох, пугающе равномерно растущие деревья, какие-то маленькие грибочки вроде тех, что эльфы обычно используют взамен зонтиков. Сэму это даже могло бы, наверное, понравиться, если бы ему не казалось, что он сейчас попрощается с завтраком.

— Боже, — сказал Баки. — Оно так всегда будет получаться?

— Нет, — ответил Джеймс и снова сделал это.

— Эй, ты сдурел, мужик! — возмутился Сэм, как только убедился, что его не стошнит. А Баки неожиданно слабо сказал:

— О, боже!

Сэм огляделся и чуть не сел на задницу.

Они были в тридцатых. В самых настоящих тридцатых: женщины ходили в платьях, мужчины носили шляпы, величественный старый «Форд» был припаркован у тротуара.

Причём всё вокруг было не цвета сепии, что оказалось неожиданно по-глупому удивительным. Всё было настоящим, объёмным: зеленщик продавал ярко-красные яблоки, пахло помоями и жарящимся луком, зато в воздухе было меньше выхлопных газов, чем Сэму когда-либо случалось унюхать в Нью-Йорке. Было жарко, вероятно, лето и около семи вечера. Проходившие мимо люди удивлённо косились на них: двух угрожающего вида белых парней с металлическими руками, тусивших с высоким чёрным у какой-то развалюхи.

— Это наш старый район, — сказал Баки, и его голос слегка дрожал. — Здесь была квартира мамы Стива. Это… чёрт!

«Дом», — за него мысленно договорил Сэм.

Это дом.

Пока они пялились по сторонам, как самая убийственная в мире группа туристов, из-за угла, насвистывая, вышел парень. Увидев их, он замер на месте с выражением крайнего отвращения на лице. Конечно же, это был Баки: такой ухоженный и невероятно юный, с большими голубыми глазами и тёмными кудрями, выбивающимися из-под шляпы. Он выглядел как совсем молоденькая версия собственного Баки Сэма, только глаза оказались немного ярче. У его Баки они были серо-голубые (нет, Сэм вовсе не провёл месяцы своей ничтожной жизни, любуясь ими и выписывая в своём блокноте «Мистер Сэмуэль Томас Роджерс-Барнс» или что-то вроде того). А еще у юного Баки виднелись веснушки на носу и щеках. Он сказал:

— Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, сначала Стивен, а теперь вы всей кучей. Что за грёбаная хрень происходит, а?

— Вау, — сказал Баки. Джеймс засмеялся. А Сэм лишь чудом не самовозгорелся.

— И чё такого забавного я сказал? — спросил Ирландский Баки.

— Ничего, — ответил ему Баки. Он выглядел очарованным. — Ты давно перебрался в Штаты, чемпион?

— Я американский хренов гражданин, спасибочки большое, — фыркнул иммигрантский Баки.

Джеймс оскалился как акула.

— Думаю, нам стоит звать этого Джейми. Что скажешь, парнишка?

— Иди на хуй, — ответил Джейми. Надо отдать ему должное, у парня были стальные яйца: Баки и Джеймс суммарно перевешивали его килограмм на сто мускулов и металла, при этом конкретно Джеймс выглядел так, будто ещё и жрал гвозди мисками каждое утро.

Джеймс подмигнул ему:

— Ну, если ты приглашаешь, я не скажу тебе «нет».

— Господи, — сказал Баки. — Не могу поверить. Не обращай на него внимания, Джейми, он придурок. Послушай, твоего Стива случайно не заменили на другого Стива недавно?

Джейми помрачнел и нахмурился, но в тот же миг красно-бело-синий вихрь обрушился на них со второго этажа и встал между ними и пареньком.

— Баки, уходи, я... Баки? — позвал Стив.

Сэм подумал, что сейчас разрыдается. Потому что это был Стив (СТИВ!). Живой, при полном параде и со щитом в руке, он закрывал от них Ирландского Баки. Впрочем, он тут же опустил щит, переводя взгляд с одного нового Баки на другого, а потом увидел Сэма и глаза его расширились:

— Сэм, — сказал он, а потом бросился к нему, уронил щит, схватил Сэма и поцеловал его, как если бы они снимались в гейской версии «Унесённых ветром».

— Какой неожиданный поворот, — заключил Джеймс. И ойкнул, из чего Сэм заключил, что Баки ткнул его в бок.

Сэм отстранился немного неохотно и наконец смог разглядеть лицо Стива.

Он был красивее, чем обычный Стив, и Сэму потребовалось несколько мгновений, прежде чем он понял, что у этого Стива ярко-зелёные глаза и ему, определённо, никогда не ломали нос и он не срастался неправильно. Выходит, в альтернативной вселенной альтернативный Сэм спал с ещё более невозможно прекрасной версией лучшего друга Сэма.

Серьёзно, твою же мать, альтерна-Сэм!

— Прости, дружище, — сказал он так мягко, как только мог. — Я не тот Сэм.

— О, — выдохнул Стив, поражённо и печально. — Значит ты… ты ищешь своего, ум... своего Стива.

— Да, — ответил Сэм. — Ну, вроде как. Он не совсем мой Стив. Он больше Стив Баки. Но мы лучшие друзья, и я очень хочу, чтобы он вернулся.

Стив моргнул.

— Баки же не интересуется парнями.

Все трое Баки скептически хмыкнули. Стив ошарашенно посмотрел на них:

— Что, вы все?

— Я играю за обе команды, если что, — первым высказался Джеймс. — Но считаю, любой Баки, который никогда хоть немного не хотел поцеловать тебя, может официально считаться поддельным.

Баки только фыркнул:

— Я бы назвал его обычным вруном.

У Стива был такой вид, будто кто-то ударил его по голове кирпичом. Оба старших Баки пялились на него, будто хотели живьём съесть, и он смотрел на них со странным грустным выражением на лице, которое Сэм не мог разгадать.

Сэм сказал:

— От лица всех Сэмов Уилсонов во вселенной заявляю, что тебе стоит предложить секс втроём и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет, — вот, Сэм мог быть щедр даже к тем версиям самого себя, на которые был горько обижен.

Двое старших Баки согласились; «Эй, Бак, я и не знал, что ты тоже об этом думал», — промелькнуло у Сэма. Юная версия выглядела так, будто его маленький ирландский мозг был окончательно взорван. Стив до сих пор пытался держать лицо. И тут Джейми спросил:

— Так вы думаете, мой Стивен всё ещё жив, так?

Он был очень храбрым, высоко держал голову, но этот взгляд — наполовину надежда, наполовину совершенная опустошённость — вызывал у Сэма желание обнять и петь ему ирландские колыбельные.

— Он такой маленький, — сказал Джейми. — Если он попал туда, откуда вы пришли, и там кто-то нападёт на него...

— То тамошний Баки позаботится о нём, — ответил Сэм. Оба старших Баки кивнули.

Стив прочистил горло.

— Хм. Если мы поменялись местами, мой Баки сейчас не в том положении, чтобы заботиться о ком-либо.

Баки переглянулись.

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал Джеймс. — Он всё ещё?.. — он изобразил движение удара ножом.

Стив вздрогнул.

— В данный момент он заперт в надёжном месте. В последний раз, когда я приходил к нему туда, он по-русски назвал меня сопливым кошкоёбом и пытался ударить в глаз заточкой, слепленной из конфетных обёрток.

— Хм, — задумчиво произнес Джеймс. — Не могу сказать, что я сам бы такого не сделал, когда только вернулся.

— Но тебе ведь стало лучше, — ответил Стив, и у Сэма душа заболела от надежды в его голосе. — Ты же теперь общаешься со своим Стивом. Вы друзья!

— Приятель, — сказал Джеймс. — Мой Стив мёртв. И знаешь, я делал в своей жизни много дерьма, о котором сожалею, но я никогда не буду сожалеть о том, что перед каждой миссией, на которую мы с ним отправлялись, перед тем, как выйти за дверь, я говорил, что люблю его. Каждый грёбаный раз, считая последний. — Его голос слегка дрогнул. Стив шагнул вперёд, как если бы хотел обнять его, но силой заставил себя сдержаться.

Сэм спрятал руки в карманы.

— Чёрт. Наверно, только попытка Баки убить тебя самодельной заточкой смогла остановить этот бронепоезд любви, — он уже больше не завидовал так сильно альтерна-Сэму. Парня ждало неприятное пробуждение от сладких грёз.

Глаза Стива широко распахнулись.

— Что? Сэм, ты же знаешь, что я… — он замолчал и покраснел. — Бак мой лучший друг. И всегда будет моим лучшим другом, что бы ни случилось. Но я и, хмм, мой Сэм... — Он покраснел ещё сильнее, и потом смущенно признал: — Я сделал ему предложение перед тем, как меня выбросило сюда. И он сказал «да».

Гори в аду, альтерна-Сэм!

Джейми шумно выдохнул:

— Вы все с ума посходили, люди? Если вы не против, давайте перестанем на минутку обсуждать содержимое ваших штанов и поговорим о том, что мой Стивен застрял где-то в компании большевистского маньяка, который в любой момент может зарезать его?

— Верно, — откликнулся Джеймс. — Парни, хватаем того, кто стоит ближе к вам, пора вернуться на большую дорогу, — и раньше, чем Сэм успел издать вопль протеста, мир вокруг снова странно кувырнулся.

На этот раз Сэма всё же вырвало на один из эльфийских зонтиков-грибов.

— Я тебя ненавижу! — сообщил он Джеймсу, как только к нему вернулся дар речи. Стив сочувственно потёр его по спине, что было по-настоящему приятно и в то же время невыразимо ужасно.

Джеймс протянул ему фляжку воды, которой Сэм ополоснул рот, прежде чем замер и уставился на Джеймса.

— Ты принёс эту фляжку с собой? И в каком же месте ты её до сих пор прятал, а?

— Я был Зимним Солдатом, — ответил Джеймс. — Даже чёртовы бойскауты умеют собираться в поход.

Сэму потребовалась минута, чтобы проглотить это, в то время как Джеймс обратился к Стиву:

— Нам придётся оставить тебя здесь, дружище. Я не очень понимаю физику всего этого волшебства, но по сути нам не стоит перетаскивать тебя из мира в мир, если не хотим рисковать, что и остальных Стивов перекинет в другие вселенные. Ты не против немного поскучать здесь?

Стив пожал плечами и устроился возле одного из деревьев.

— Мне случалось ждать и в куда худших местах, — сказал он и посмотрел на Джеймса. — Если бы ты меня предупредил, я бы захватил с собой что-нибудь почитать.

— Судоку пойдёт? — предложил Джеймс, вытаскивая сборник головоломок и карандаш из кармана штанов.

— А это ты сейчас откуда взял? — возмутился Сэм.

— Ты точно хочешь услышать ответ, описывающий природу порталов между измерениями?

— Нет, — ответил Сэм.

— В таком случае мне нечего ответить на твой вопрос, приятель, — он отдал книжку и карандаш Стиву, который тут же открыл сборник с видом человека, который не собирается лезть в чужой спор. Джеймс и Сэм уставились друг на друга.

— Народ, может быть, вы хоть притворитесь, что вас волнует, что мой Стивен может быть в смертельной опасности? — напомнил им Джейми.

— Какого рожна ты зовёшь его Стивен, чемпион? — спросил Джеймс.

Баки дал ему подзатыльник.

— Эй, ты даже мне действуешь на нервы, хотя я это ты. Можем мы уже прыгнуть туда, где находится Стив Джейми, или что?

Джеймс нахмурился, не всерьёз шлёпнул Баки по заднице и почесал щетину у себя на щеке. Ситуация с растительностью на лице у него была ещё хуже, чем у Баки: только вчера он выглядел чисто выбритым, а теперь легко можно было обмануть кого-нибудь, сказав, что парень не брился неделю.

— Что ж, я нашёл вас, хотя и после двадцати неудачных попыток. Может, давайте возьмёмся за руки и сосредоточимся на чём-нибудь?

— Я начинаю думать, что ты просто ищешь повод подержаться со мной за ручки, — сказал Сэм. Он не мог понять, как все эти парни могут быть Баки. Его Баки — чистая прелесть, а вот Джеймс оказался реальной занозой в заднице.

Джеймс только закатил глаза:

— Ты что, думаешь, я посещал Хогвартс или вроде того? Я не представляю, как это магическое дерьмо работает, просто делаю, как делают в фильмах. Эй, Джейми, у тебя есть какая-нибудь вещь Стивена с собой?

— Между прочим, я не соглашался на то, чтобы быть Джейми, — сказал Джейми. А потом, очаровательно покраснев, достал бумажник, а из него — свёрнутую в кольцо светлую прядь волос, которую предъявил им со смущённым и самодовольным выражением лица. Сэм сам не был уверен, считать ли это отвратительным или чертовским романтичным. Возможно, немного и тем, и другим, как ему и представлялась вся эта старомодная фигня.

— Оу, — умилился Баки. — А у него тоже есть твои, чемпион?

Джейми кивнул и покраснел ещё больше. Джеймс выглядел очарованным, но сказал твёрдо:

— Ок, парень, держи это крепко и думай о нём, ладно? Вот прямо как когда ты дрочишь.

— Какой же ты грубый, Барнс, — сказал Баки.

— Мне нравится, как ты флиртуешь со мной, детка, — усмехнулся Джеймс и сделал что-то со своим переключателем.

На этот раз Сэма не вырвало. Они оказались в слишком страшном месте, чтобы блевать там.

Они были в переулке. В тёмном переулке в ночное время. В очень чистом переулке: ни запаха мочи, ни мусорных баков. Им хорошо было видно улицу снаружи. Опрятную, славную улицу с сияющими небоскрёбами и жизнерадостными клумбами вдоль тротуаров. Мимо шли люди, торопясь добраться домой с работы. Скоростной поезд пролетел по монорельсовому пути. Фаланга солдат промаршировала прямо по середине улицы. У каждого из них на рукаве была красная повязка с осьминогом Гидры на ней. Тот же самый череп со щупальцами можно было видеть на вымпелах, свисавших с фронтонов всех зданий.

— Вот хрень, — сказал Джеймс.

— Боже, — выдохнул Баки. — О боже, вот дерьмо.

И если бы Сэм был уверен, что его голос не прозвучит, как карканье, он бы согласился.

— Руки вверх, — скомандовал им знакомый голос. — И на колени, живо.

Сэм тут же подчинился, рухнув на колени и подняв обе руки над головой.

— Стив, — позвал он. — Это ты, дружище? Мы только хотели…

Низкое звериное рычание оборвало его, и невозможное создание обрушилось на Сэма из темноты. Он успел увидеть только отблеск света на белоснежных острых зубах, прежде чем всё тот же голос окликнул:

— Нет, Горошинка! Назад!

Животное застыло, затем опустилось на четвереньки, и Сэм с ужасом осознал, что это было человеческое существо, что это был…

— Баки? — выдохнул Сэм, и ему поплохело.

— Матерь божья, — прошептал Джейми.

— Бак? — позвал Стив и потом: — Баки!

Он рванулся на свет, и Сэм услышал, как Баки всхлипнул. Это уже казалось Сэму достаточно странным, так что он не представлял себе, каково Баки было снова видеть Стива таким: крохотным, и хрупким, и сияющим золотом волос в свете уличных фонарей. Он прыгнул на Джейми, и они крепко обнялись и прижались друг к другу на миг.

Другой человек — и, боже, это и правда был Баки, что с ним сделали эти твари? — глухо зарычал. Стив отпустил Джейми и повернулся к нему.

— Что не так, Горошинка? Ты что-то услышал?

— Горошинка? — спросил Джейми. — Ты зовёшь эту тварь Горошинкой?

— Он откликается на это имя, — ответил Стив, ничуть не смутившись. — И он не тварь, Бак. — Тут он заметил Баки и Джеймса и глаза его расширились. — О, боже.

— Нам лучше убраться с улицы, — поторопил Баки. — Я не в восторге от всего этого осьминожьего дерьма вокруг.

Стив кивнул. У него в руке был пистолет какой-то совершенно незнакомой модели.

— Горошинка, — сказал он. — Это друзья. Они пойдут с нами, ладно? Они помогут тебе присматривать за мной.

Горошинка ничего не ответил, только поднялся и подошел к Стиву. Он был огромен, вероятно, выше шести футов ростом, а длинные и спутанные волосы совершенно не давали Сэму разглядеть его лица в темноте.

Стив взял его огромную руку, как если бы они были приятелями в детском саду на прогулке, и сказал:

— Веди нас.

Он привел их в запущенную старую квартирку. Реальную халупу — внутри царила кромешная тьма, но Стив проигнорировал выключатель и зажег несколько свечей. Все Баки пялились на Стива, как если бы он был фонтаном среди пустыни, а Сэм воспользовался возможностью лучше разглядеть Горошинку.

Его чёрные, исключительно длинные волосы ниспадали спутанной гривой до середины спины. Левую бровь пересекал глубокий шрам, спускавшийся ему до губы. Он носил изодранную черную форму, а красная звезда на плече заменилась чёрным осьминогом ГИДРы. Он точно был самым жутким чуваком, какого Сэм видел. И он был прекрасен. Это осознание пугало, но под всеми этими волосами и шрамами он оказался почти нереально красив, с теми же чертами лица, что и у Баки, но каким-то необъяснимым образом ещё краше, с высокими скулами, полными губами, оливковой кожей и большими светло-карими глазами. Которыми он смотрел на Сэма так, будто хотел проглядеть его до дыр.

— Что не так, Горошинка? — спросил Стив. При звуке своего имени Горошинка тут же посмотрел на Стива, но ничего не ответил.

— Извини, я не знаю твоего имени, хотя похоже, что ты знаешь моё, — сказал Стив Сэму.

— Я Сэм, — ответил Сэм. — Рад познакомиться с тобой, Стив.

— Сэм, — произнёс Горошинка. Его голос звучал как хрип, словно его голосовые связки были повреждены.

Стив повернулся к нему так быстро, что Сэм испугался, как бы он не повредил себе спину.

— Горошинка! Ты знаешь его? Знаешь Сэма?

Горошинка не ответил. Стив резко вдохнул и заулыбался ему:

— Молодец, Горошинка, отлично! У тебя так здорово получилось, — он повернулся к Сэму и пояснил: — Обычно он говорит только моё имя.

Горошинка тоже улыбнулся, обнажив ужасные заточенные зубы, и сказал «Сэм» снова.

— Да, это я, — отозвался Сэм. — Рад встрече с тобой, Горошинка.

— Привет, Горошинка, — подключился Баки. — Хочешь, чтобы мы все были в одном месте и ты мог приглядывать за нами?

Горошинка, старавшийся наблюдать разом за всеми, заметно успокоился, когда они собрались вместе. Следующим заговорил Джеймс, и его голос прозвучал как низкое ворчание:

— Горошинка, тебе волосы не мешают? Мне бы очень мешали, такие перепутанные. Если хочешь, садись рядом со мной, я расчешу их тебе.

Горошинка глянул на Стива, который улыбнулся и воодушевляюще кивнул ему. Тогда он подошел к Джеймсу и без колебаний опустился перед ним на пол. Все Баки отличались природной грациозностью, считая Джейми, но этот парень был просто фантастическим. Джеймс вытащил из кармана расческу и только усмехнулся, когда Баки хмыкнул: — Что? Я люблю хорошо выглядеть. — С этими словами он начал разбирать узлы у самых концов его прядей. — Скажи, если будет больно, здоровяк.

Горошинка только тихо мягко вздохнул. Стив удивился:

— Надо же. Со мной он не смог усидеть спокойно, чтобы дать мне расчесать его.

— Ему нужно следить, чтобы тебе ничего не угрожало, — ответил Джеймс. — Его место у тебя за спиной, а не наоборот, понимаешь? К тому же мне он может доверять, зная, что я и есть он. Верно, Горошинка?

Горошинка издал глубокий урчащий звук, сродни мурлыканью, вероятно, означавший согласие. Потом потянулся к Сэму и осторожно погладил его по руке.

— Сэм, — сказал он.

— Полагаю, у него здесь тоже есть Сэм, — догадался Джеймс.

— Или был Сэм, — хмуро заметил Баки. — До того, как фашисты победили.

Повисла тяжёлая тишина. Потом Стив сказал:

— Так может кто-нибудь объяснить мне, что здесь происходит?

Они объяснили. Стив прислонился к боку Джейми и ничего не говорил, пока они не закончили. А потом спросил:

— А что будет с Горошинкой? Мы не можем просто оставить его здесь.

— Если честно, мне не хотелось бы отправлять ни одного из Стивов в это дерьмовое место, — тихо произнёс Баки.

Горошинка, задремавший немного, пока Джеймс расчесывал его волосы, поднял голову при звуке своего имени. Он только стал еще краше с приведенными в порядок волосами, разве что ему, наверно, не стоило широко улыбаться Стиву, снова показывая всем свои остро заточенные зубы. Впрочем, Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ и сказал:

— Хочешь отправиться ко мне домой, Горошинка?

— Ты что, рехнулся? — испугался Баки. — Вы не можете забрать его с собой в тридцатые, его там посадят в клетку и никогда из неё не выпустят. Нам надо найти его Стива. И если он где-то в приличном месте, мы оставим Горошинку там вместе с ним, а если нет, то придумаем для них что-нибудь ещё. Ты ведь живёшь в башне Старка, Джеймс? Спорим, там вполне найдётся место для дополнительной версии тебя и ещё одного Стива.

— Да, устроим что-нибудь, — согласился Джеймс. — Тебя устроит такой вариант, Горошинка? Я буду причесывать тебя каждый день.

Горошинка сказал только:

— Стив. Сэм.

— Да, приятель, — отозвался Сэм. — Именно так. Мы найдём твоего Стива.

Горошинка нахмурился, потянулся к Стиву, который немедленно сам подошёл к нему, и уткнулся лицом в костлявое бедро. Стив осторожно погладил его по голове. Горошинка тихо позвал:

— Стив.

Стив выглядел растроганным. Снаружи на улице раздались выстрелы, и все Баки, кроме Джейми, немедленно оказались на ногах между дверями и Стивом. Джейми выглядел отчасти благодарным, отчасти так, будто не знал, кого ему вызвать на поединок. Сэм с трудом подавил истерический смех.

— Мы должны прыгнуть обратно в депо, пока фашисты не добрались до нас, — сказал Баки.

Джеймс кивнул.

— Все хватайте того, кто ближе к вам, — скомандовал он, и Сэм едва успел вцепиться в Горошинку, прежде чем мир вокруг них опять рвануло прочь.

Через мгновение они уже оказались в депо и смогли перевести дыхание. Маленький Стив и Джейми обнимались, пока Баки и Джеймс пялились на них и очень старались делать вид, что не пялятся. Горошинка покатался в траве, потом влез на дерево. Он просидел там так долго, что Сэм задумался, не пора ли организовать для него спасательную экспедицию, а потом внезапно спрыгнул вниз с ветвей совсем не того дерева, под которым Сэм ждал его.

— Эй, Горошинка, — окликнул Сэм, как только уверился в том, что не получил сердечный приступ и не описался со страха. — Тебе здесь нравится, да?

Горошинка просто свернулся в траве, положил одну свою большую руку Сэму на бедро и заснул.

Остальные собрались вокруг них спустя примерно полчаса, не считая зеленоглазого Стива, все еще спавшего под деревом. Маленький Стив посмотрел на Горошинку, потом опустился на корточки рядом с ним.

— Эй, приятель, — прошептал он.

Горошинка немедля проснулся и улыбнулся ему:

— Стив.

Стив вздрогнул, потом сказал:

— Мне придётся... мне придётся уйти, Горошинка. Я должен вернуться домой, а тебе придётся остаться здесь с Сэмом. Понимаешь?

Горошинка затряс головой, потянулся к Стиву и прижал его к своей груди. Было слышно, что голос Стива отчётливо дрогнул:

— Мне правда жаль, дружище. Я просто не смогу позаботиться о тебе так, как надо. А эти парни найдут твоего Стива, он поможет тебе.

Горошинка сжал его крепче и тихо заскулил; было трудно сказать, осознает он, что ему говорят, или просто реагирует на интонацию Стива.

— Я буду ужасно скучать по тебе, — усилием заставил себя выдавить Стив.

Горошинка потерся о него, не переставая скулить, явно расстроенный, даже если и не понимал, что именно происходит. Сэм положил руку ему на плечо и произнёс так мягко, как только мог:

— Всё в порядке, дружище. Стив вернётся домой, где он будет в безопасности, а мы все останемся с тобой, пока не найдём место для тебя. Мы не бросим тебя одного.

Стив высвободился и коротко поцеловал Горошинку в щёку:

— С тобой всё будет хорошо, — сказал он. — Обещаю. Клянусь тебе, так и будет.

Горошинка плакал, слёзы текли ручьями по его лицу, которое оставалось пустым и ничего не выражающим. Стив закрыл рот ладонью.

— О, Боже. Он не понимает, он будет думать, что я просто бросил его.

— Стив, — сказал Баки. — Всё в порядке. Он большой мальчик. — Баки сглотнул. — Он с этим справится.

Стив в последний раз поцеловал Горошинку, потом встал и взял Джейми за руку. Баки хлопнул Джейми по плечу:

— Позаботься о нём, парень.

Стив нахмурился:

— Обо мне не нужно заботиться.

— Конечно, не нужно, — ответил Баки. — Всем нам не нужно.

Джеймс вытащил универсальный пульт из кармана и спросил:

— Готовы?

Стив и Джейми кивнули. Джеймс нажал какую-то кнопку, и они все исчезли.

— Стив? — позвал Горошинка. — Стив?

[арт](http://inkwellfiction.com/alby/Marvel/SBBB/SteveSweetpea.png)

 

***

Баки чертовски устал.

В тот вечер они нашли ещё двух Стивов: первый был спокойный, гетеросексуальный до не могу, и встречался с Шэрон Картер (он становился совсем бестолковым и в глазах у него мерцали сердечки, когда он говорил о ней, что казалось даже милым до тех пор, пока Баки не напомнил себе, что это не его Стив); у второго, заморыша, случился приступ астмы, когда Горошинка прыгнул на него с дерева и попытался поцеловать (Сэм, Баки и Джеймс вместе закричали «Горошинка, нет!», как только он сделал это, а сам Горошинка обернулся и мгновение смотрел на них так, будто хотел спросить: «Какая-то проблема, офицеры?», перед тем, как отпустил маленького Стива). Теперь все три Стива возились с Горошинкой. ГетероСтив даже подошёл к Баки и на полном серьёзе сказал ему, что если Горошинке некуда будет деваться, он с радостью заберёт его с собой. Баки так и не решил, показывало ли это, каким чудесным человеком был Стив в любой из вселенных, или просто подтверждало необъяснимое очарование Горошинки. Потому что парень реально был очень милым, хотя, по факту, оказался самым жутким убоищем, какое Баки случалось встречать в своей жизни. Сейчас он спал в траве, а зеленоглазый Стив чесал ему живот, как котёнку.

Джеймс тем временем соорудил костёр, и Баки подошёл и уселся рядом с ним. Он прислонился плечом к его плечу, радуясь, что тот ничего не имел против. Сэм странно косился на них, но сидеть рядом было слишком приятно. Хорошо. Действительно чертовски хорошо, может быть, именно поэтому Сэм и продолжал смотреть на них, как на каких-то извращенцев, пока не заснул, свернувшись у костра, так что никто больше не собирался так строго их осуждать. Джеймс обнял Баки живой рукой за плечи и прижал его ещё немного ближе.

— Ты так же устал, как и я?

— Возможно, — ответил Баки. — Хотя думаю, это больше у меня в голове. Видеть его и знать, что это не он. И маленький паренёк, Иисусе. Я так скучаю по этому заморышу, ты ведь понимаешь?

Джеймс пожал плечами:

— Я не встречал Кэпа до того, как он стал Кэпом.

Баки уставился на него:

— Серьёзно? — а потом через секунду: — Ты зовёшь его Кэпом? Он же это терпеть не может.

— У нас не так, — ответил Джеймс. — То есть, от других людей может и так. Но от меня терпит. Я же его знаю, понимаешь?

— Откуда? — спросил Баки, прежде чем смог остановить себя.

— Эй, отъебись, — мягко отозвалсяДжеймс. — Я люблю его не меньше, чем ты. То, что я не знал его с самого детства, не значит, что я не знаю его теперь. Прошло уже... боже, с тех пор, как я разобрался со всем дерьмом в моей голове и вернулся к нему, прошло уже пятнадцать лет. Мы с ним как старые супруги, — он сглотнул. — Были. О боже.

— Вернулся к нему?

— Да, — сказал Джеймс очень просто. — Мы начали трахаться в... сорок четвертом? Думаю, примерно в то время. Мы встретились в сорок первом, мне тогда было шестнадцать, а когда исполнилось девятнадцать, мы уже вовсю кувыркались друг с другом.

— А ему сколько было? — поинтересовался Баки. Было чертовски странно слушать о том, что Стив мог замутить с малолетней версией его самого.

— Двадцать три, — ответил Джеймс. — Он всего на четыре года меня старше. Боже, какие-то четыре сраных года и мне пришлось быть чёртовым чудо-мальчиком для целой страны. К слову, это я домогался его, если ты переживаешь, вдруг мой Стив не такой же исключительно высокоморальный засранец, как твой. Был. Чёрт. — Он вытащил фляжку из кармана. — Виски?

— Ты и в самом деле бойскаут, — сказал Баки и взял фляжку. Джеймс вытащил пачку сигарет из другого кармана и только выгнул бровь. Баки без комментариев взял одну.

Они курили и передавали фляжку туда-обратно какое-то время, Джеймс глотал куда больше, чем Баки. Виски оказался весьма неплох. Баки ещё больше привалился к плечу Джеймса, и тот начал ласково водить своей большой ладонью по ёжику его волос.

— Я никогда не брил голову. Не могу сказать, что мне нравится, как это смотрится, приятель.

— Это не было модным капризом, придурок, Сэму пришлось обрить меня — я был слишком раздавлен, чтобы ухаживать за моими чёртовыми волосами.

Джеймс просто продолжил гладить его по голове.

— Что ж, по счастью, ты достаточно милый, будешь выглядеть хорошо даже лысым. Намного симпатичнее меня, если честно.

— Не стану спорить, — сказал Баки, хотя это и было не так. Ему никогда особенно не нравилось собственное миловидное личико. Джеймс выглядел куда круче, чем Баки, и при этом всё равно оставался по-настоящему красивым.

— Ох уж эти голубые глазки, — промурлыкал Джеймс слегка хрипловато, и, ёб твою мать, Баки знал этот тон.

— Пытаешься соблазнить меня? — спросил Баки. Это произвело на него впечатление. Нужно было иметь железные яйца, чтобы пытаться трахнуть самого себя.

— Может быть, я хочу поцеловать тебя, — признался Джеймс, поглаживая большим пальцем нижнюю челюсть Баки. — И что с того? Мы ведь даже не близнецы, у нас глаза разного цвета. Просто двое парней с похожим жизненным опытом, вот и всё.

— «У нас глаза разного цвета, мы с тобой даже не близнецы». Спорим, ты говоришь это всем девчонкам, извращенец, — фыркнул Баки, не пытаясь отодвинуться в сторону. Рядом с Джеймсом было уютно, так что наплевать.

Джеймс засмеялся и обхватил Баки рукой сзади за шею. Ладони у него действительно были очень большими. Баки почувствовал, что слегка дрожит.

— Давай же, — сказал Джеймс и затушил сигарету о землю. — Давай, детка. Разве мы с тобой не заслужили немного удовольствия?

Остальные спали вокруг.

Губы Джеймса на вкус оказались как виски и дым. И целовался он так, будто это спецзадание. Большая ладонь лежала сзади на шее Баки, язык настойчиво вворачивался Баки в рот, зубы дразняще прикусывали ему губы. Джеймс сменил руку, чтобы расстегнуть рубашку Баки, — протезом удерживая его на месте, а живыми пальцами управляясь с пуговицами. Металл приятно холодил кожу. Поэтому Баки сделал то же самое, чтобы он мог почувствовать, и Джеймс посмотрел на него этими незнакомыми карими глазами и сказал:

— Заебись.

Баки вцепился в подол рубашки Джеймса, и тот немного отстранился, позволяя стащить её. Баки на секунду залюбовался им.

— Иисусе, ну у тебя и тело, — шепнул Баки и потянулся ощупать грудные мышцы. У Джеймса было много волос на груди, что Баки всегда считал очень сексуальным. У него у самого росли волосы на теле до того, как ГИДРа превратила его в своего подопытного кролика.

— У меня никогда не было таких мускулов на груди.

— Правда? — спросил Джеймс. — Зато у тебя на заднице мышцы что надо.

— Сейчас не очень-то.

Джеймс потянулся к нему и смял его ягодицу.

— Как по мне, так полный порядок, чемпион.

— Боже, ты всех, кого трахаешь, зовёшь «чемпион»?

— А мы уже трахаемся, детка? Я думал, это просто небольшие дружеские обжимашки между двумя парнями, определённо не близнецами.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Послушай, придурок, раз ты так завёл парня, невежливо будет хотя бы не отдрочить ему.

Джеймс улыбнулся, как хренов крокодил, и потянулся поцеловать его ещё. А потом прикусил Баки за мочку уха.

— Значит, я завёл тебя, детка?

Баки пихнул его. Джеймс засмеялся, потом стащил с Баки рубашку и опрокинул его в траву. Сам лёг рядом с ним и расстегнул Баки ширинку, вытащил член и удивлённо выдохнул:

— Ты обрезан.

Баки только удивлённо фыркнул:

— Конечно, по обычаю моего народа.

— Что?

— Что?

Они уставились друг на друга. Потом Баки сказал:

— Я еврей.

Ему стало немного стыдно, как только это прозвучало вслух: он ещё ни разу не был в синагоге в новом столетии. Они со Стивом как-то разуверились в боге — из-за всего, что с ними случилось, наверное. Стив теперь считал себя атеистом в своей обычной манере «всё или ничего», а вот Баки иногда немного тосковал по тому, что в его мутных воспоминаниях столько значило для него, когда он был ребёнком. Всё это было чертовски сложно. Пытаться вспомнить, каково верить в то, что нельзя увидеть в прицеле винтовки.

— Да, я догадался, родной, — сказал Джеймс. Он по-прежнему касался Баки, и это было хорошо, потому что дурачиться с версией самого себя из другого измерения было всё же спокойнее для душевного здоровья Баки, нежели размышлять о том, верит ли он до сих пор в бога. — Эй, ты со мной, приятель?

— Да, конечно, прости, — ответил Баки. — Почему ты разглядываешь мой член?

Джеймс вроде слегка смутился.

— Ну, он смотрится прямо как в порно.

— Что, ты никогда не видел таких в реальной жизни?

— Ни разу.

— Принципиально спишь только с лютеранами?

Джеймс улыбнулся ему уголком рта.

— Стив единственный парень, с которым я был.

Баки замер и уставился на него:

— Ты шутишь?

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Джеймс. — Он, ну, в общем, сорвал мою вишенку. Потом была ещё парочка женщин, пока мы не сошлись снова. Но парни… — он снова улыбнулся. Он выглядел жалким. — Кто, скажи на милость, может тягаться с Капитаном Америкой?

— Черт, ну, типа, — ответил Баки. — Я метал его щит пару раз. — С этими словами он расстегнул тактические штаны Джеймса.

Баки уже давно никому как следует не дрочил. Мог потерять сноровку. Он подумывал отсосать Джеймсу, если тот не сочтёт это неуместным, учитывая, что единственный мужчина в его жизни погиб пару месяцев назад. Но всё же дрочка казалась более приемлемой. Просто обычная небольшая дружеская помощь мужчины мужчине. Почти медицинская необходимость, ничего романтичного или такого уж прямо сексуального в этом не было. Но тут внезапно всё приняло другой оборот, Джеймс добыл из своих волшебных штанов смазку и обхватил оба их члена своей лапищей, и они стали целоваться, и это было приятно. Даже очень. Как совместный ужин и просмотр кино. Потому что они не могли обдурить друг друга, как, возможно, могли обдурить других людей. Им обоим это было нужнее, чем кончить, — интимность, нежность, как ни называй. Стив, Боже всемогущий, Стив, могучая гора его тела, изгиб его рта, его внезапный пугающий смех. Порочный звук, который вырывался у него, когда Баки обхватывал его член ртом.

Джеймс прижался ближе, мучаясь от желания, и Баки на пробу скользнул рукой вниз по спине ему в боксеры. И, Иисусе, тот подался задницей навстречу его руке, как сука в течке, и Баки прошептал: «Боже, ладно», нанёс смазку на свои пальцы и пропихнул один ему внутрь. Джеймс вздрогнул всем телом и стал дрочить им еще быстрее, пока Баки трахал его всего одним пальцем и сжимал его задницу железной рукой. Джеймс кончил первым, абсолютно молча, и Баки последовал за ним так же бесшумно: привычка, приобретённая за время похождений с парнями во время Второй мировой.

[арт](http://inkwellfiction.com/alby/Marvel/SBBB/Comfort.png)

Джеймс устроился рядом, положив голову ему на грудь, как будто они парочка влюбленных. Мужик выглядел страшнее мешка со змеями, но превращался в чёртова котёночка, стоило только засунуть палец ему в задницу. Баки вытер руку о штаны Джеймса и застегнул ширинки им обоим, пока Джеймс целовал его грудь, размякший и милый.

— Иисусе, мне, наверно, следовало сначала угостить тебя ужином, — сказал ему Баки. — Ты вот прямо прирождённый нижний, да? (от переводчика: он использует в этом значении слово «punk» – милота)

Джеймс легко пожал плечами. Он совершенно не выглядел смущённым.

— Мне нравится то, что нравится. Что, ты слишком суров, чтобы дать трахнуть тебя в задницу и обниматься потом? — в его голосе звучал смех.

— Ну, может, не сразу же на первом свидании, — ответил Баки.

Джеймс хмыкнул.

— А это наше первое свидание, пирожок? Мне кажется, мы знакомы уже годы.

— Ну, да, да, ты действительно очень милый. Большая ложка или маленькая, придурок?

— Маленькая, само собой, — невозмутимо ответил Джеймс. — Я и правда конкретный нижний, люблю чувствовать, что мою спину защищает большой и сильный мужчина. — Он хихикнул. Баки толкнул его, намекая, чтобы он тогда уже повернулся, и когда Джеймс так и сделал, Баки устроился позади него и тут же вырубился.

— У вас, парни, серьёзно крыша поехала, знаете?

Баки открыл один глаз. Светило солнце, и на них осуждающе смотрел Сэм. Баки спросил:

— Что?

— Вы оба трахнулись с самим собой, — прошипел Сэм.

Баки поскрёб щеку.

— С чего ты взял, что это не просто безобидные обнимашки в полуголом виде? — он попытался обернуть всё в шутку. Он реально разозлился на себя за то, что Сэм их так обнаружил. Не то чтобы Сэм не понимал, что у него хреново с головой, но хотя бы раньше тот не считал его вдобавок к тому и извращенцем. Сэм был слишком хорош, чтобы путаться с кем-то вроде него. Он учился в колледже и всё такое, он был действительно очень достойным человеком.

— О, не знаю, может быть, меня сбило с толку то, как ты радостно сияешь, может быть, общая романтичная обстановка этой лесной глуши, а может, тот факт, что у тебя на груди засохшая сперма, — ответил Сэм. — Серьёзно, мужик, стоило мне отвлечься буквально на секунду, и ты уже влип в такое дерьмо?

— Думай об этом как о мастурбации, — сказал Джеймс. И сам же подрубил ноги своему доводу, просто поцеловав Баки и сказав: — С добрым утром, детка.

Баки ответил:

— Заткнись, сволочь, — и Джеймс только рассмеялся в ответ.

Сэм скривился.

— Джеймс, я очень надеюсь, что в твоих штанах Мери Поппинс есть какие-нибудь энергетические батончики или ещё что-то, потому что я больше не могу выносить это дерьмо на пустой желудок.

— Ты угадал, — ответил Джеймс и вытащил пачку стандартных армейских рационов MRE* из своего кармана.

Сэм просто уставился на него.

— Ты издеваешься? — он моргнул. — О, это что, макароны с острыми овощами?

— Грёбаный первый класс, — ответил Джеймс. — Если уж я обречён питаться MRE, то либо чили мак, либо сырные тортеллини.

— Ты шутишь? Сырные тортеллини просто гадость. Мне всегда нравились свиные рёбра, — сказал Сэм.

Джеймс сморщил нос.

— Иисусе, и ты ещё зовёшь нас извращенцами.

Они разбудили Горошинку и Стивов и раздали всем пакеты MRE. Джеймс искренне удивился, что Баки никогда не пробовал подобного раньше, и Баки пришлось объяснять, что его кормили через назогастральную трубку, а после ГИДРы его, по-хорошему говоря, так и не признали технически готовым к возвращению в строй из-за серьёзных проблем с головой. Такие разговоры всегда казались ему неловкими. Оба больших Стива съели свои MRE, рассказывая Сэму, насколько хуже были С-рационы во время войны, в то время как Джеймс и Баки усиленно кивали, подтверждая их слова. Маленький Стив от души наслаждался возней с разогревающим элементом, а потом отдал большую часть своей еды Горошинке, который явно воспринял MRE как пищу богов и счастливо катался вокруг них по траве, когда съел всё. Он и правда был очень милым. Зеленоглазый Стив дунул ему в живот, как ребёнку, и Горошинка издал забавный хрюкающий звук, который, как понял Баки спустя мгновение, был смехом. Сэм засмеялся тоже, и они с зеленоглазым Стивом встретились взглядами, а через секунду оба смутились и отвели глаза. Постепенно все закончили с едой, и Джеймс махнул рукой Баки и Сэму, чтобы готовились отправляться искать ещё Стивов. Горошинка подкатился к ним и впихнулся в их круг с таким выражением, будто он немного обижен, что его не позвали. Остальные переглянулись. Баки решил, что ни одному из них всерьёз не хочется спорить с Горошинкой, к тому же он скорее всего будет полезен в бою, если придётся драться. Так что они просто пожали плечами, и Баки взял руку Горошинки, а потом мир скомкался вокруг них.

Когда он разгладился обратно, они оказались в самой гуще боевых действий.

Снег блестел в свете полной луны. Кто-то кричал на немецком. Нацисты, хреновы нацисты, Джеймс выстрелил на звук, и Баки просто застыл. Сознание опустело. Но тут Сэм толкнул его на землю и выстрелил какому-то успевшему только удивиться неудачнику прямо в лицо, а спустя мгновение заревел Горошинка и набросился на нацистов, как чёртова мясорубка.

Они стреляли в него, они наверняка попадали в него, но он не останавливался, даже не замедлялся ни на йоту. Он схватил одного и сломал ему шею железной рукой, метнул другой рукой нож, который вошёл точно в глаз парню, стоявшему в двадцати футах от них. А потом прыгнул прямо на голову следующему. Был хорошо слышен хруст, с которым он раздавил парню череп. Джеймс и Сэм встряхнулись и продолжили стрелять, ещё двое фашистов упали, в то время как Горошинка добрался до последнего стоявшего на ногах противника и вырвал ему горло зубами.

Всё затихло. У Баки рука занемела от холода. Горошинка широко облизнулся, наклонился и оторвал от фашиста кусок мяса.

— Горошинка, нет! — крикнул Сэм. Баки подавил рвотный порыв.

Горошинка скорее проглотил нацистское мясо у себя во рту с виноватым видом собаки, пойманной за пожиранием ботинок. И тут кто-то очень знакомым голосом сказал:

— Охренеть, матерь божья, чтоб я сдох!

Баки обернулся и не смог сдержать радостный смех:

— Дуган?

Дуган с минуту разглядывал его с отвисшей челюстью. На нём был вечный его дурацкий котелок. А потом он заорал что-то похожее на «Бай».

— Что за Бай? — смутился Баки и поднялся с земли, как раз когда остальные Ревущие выбрались на просеку. С ними был парень, которого Баки сначала не узнал, а узнав, смог сказать только: — Вот чёрт.

Новый Баки посмотрел на него, потом на Джеймса, потом на Горошинку. Потом сказал:

— Я что, пробесил какие-то высшие силы или как, раз на меня валятся все эти белые со странными волосами?

[арт](http://inkwellfiction.com/alby/Marvel/SBBB/SgtBai.png)

Новый Баки был азиатом — и красавцем. Конечно, никто из них до сих пор не оказался уродом (Баки не отличался излишней скромностью, чтобы не признать, как он хорош собой), но этот парень выглядел, будто вокруг них снималось кино со звёздным составом. Через секунду стало понятно почему: вероятно, всё дело было только в его ухоженности. Сам Баки на войне был похож на чёрт знает что, едва вспоминал побриться, этот же парень был гладко выбрит, волосы причесаны и уложены бриолином по полной программе, как если б он собирался на свидание. Или как будто его свидание только что прервали: губы у него казались красными и припухшими.

— Эй, — сказал Сэм, в то время как Джеймс сказал:

— А Горошинка точно белый?

се посмотрели на Горошинку, который в свою очередь печально рассматривал мёртвых фашистов, есть которых ему запретили. Новый Баки признал:

— Ладно. Двое белых парней, один чёрный парень и один… вот этот парень.

Горошинка посмотрел куда-то мимо него и вдруг широко, радостно заулыбался:

— Стив!

Они все обернулись. Крошечный Стив появился из леса, одетый в стандартную армейскую форму, кажется, на пять размеров больше, чем ему было надо, с растрёпанными волосами и лицом таким же огненно-красным, как его волосы. То есть он реально был рыжим. Совсем рыжим, как пламя. Как только он увидел Джеймса, глаза его расширились:

— Баки?

— Видите! — торжествующе воскликнул новый Баки. — Я же говорил вам, уроды, что это Стив!

— А что мы, по-твоему, должны были думать? — надулся Дуган. — Секунду назад у нас в отряде был китайский супермен, а в следующий миг ты никак не можешь заткнуться, убеждая нас, что этот ирландский лепрекон и есть тот же самый человек!

— На самом деле я не лепрекон, — сказал Стив, негромко и иронично, настолько в манере Стива, что Баки мог закрыть глаза и представить, что он дома. — Если бы у меня был горшок золота, полагаю, я бы это заметил. И купил себе новые ботинки. — Он посмотрел на китайского Баки, который посмотрел на него так многозначительно, что…

«Вот дерьмо, — подумал Баки, — вот дерьмо, они же мутят вместе».

— Эй, Дуган, ты уверен, что мы со Стивом китайцы? — сказал новый Баки. — Я думал, это Морита оттуда.

— Дерьмо, я разве не кореец? — спросил Морита.

— Нет, тупица, ты китаец, я — бирманец, и ни один из нас ни слова не понимает по-английски, — сказал новый Баки и прикурил сигарету. — Спроси у Дугана. Он всё знает.

— Иди к чёрту, я всего-то один раз оговорился, — фыркнул Дуган. Новый Баки и Морита усмехнулись.

Джеймс спросил:

— Эй, тебя тоже зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс?

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Бэй. Родители хотели назвать меня, чтобы звучало совсем уж по-американски, но решили, что «Вашингтон» или «Джефферсон» будет слишком вызывающе, поэтому назвали меня в честь некомпетентного придурка. А у тебя какое оправдание?

— А я подкидыш, — сказал Джеймс. — Няньки в детдоме всех мальчиков называли в честь президентов, а девочек в честь святых. Мне ещё повезло, можно сказать, мог бы быть Димфной.

Баки пожал плечами:

— Лучшего друга моего отца звали Бьюкенен. Правда, первое имя у него было Герман. Но от этого меня спасла мама.

Они все посмотрели на Горошинку, который сказал только: «Стив!», прыжками добрался до Стива и облизал его лицо своим окровавленным каннибальским языком.

— Горошинка, нет! — крикнули Баки и Джеймс одновременно.

А Сэм сказал:

— Горошинка, помнишь, я тебе говорил о том, что перед тем, как поцеловать кого-то, надо сначала спросить его разрешения?

Бэй шагнул в его сторону:

— Эй, ты, отвали-ка от него.

Горошинка зарычал. Стив покачал головой, рукой показал Бею, что он в порядке, а потом сам крепко обнял Горошинку.

— Привет, друг!

— Друуууг, — протянул Горошинка.

— Ого, Горошинка! — воскликнул Сэм. — Вот молодчина! Ты сказал ещё одно слово!

— Друг, — повторил Горошинка и потёрся носом о Стива, который, понятное дело, выглядел ошеломленным. — Молодчина.

Баки позвал:

— Эй, Горошинка, иди сюда, здоровенный каннибал, я тоже хочу с тобой пообниматься.

Горошинка перебрался к нему. Стив с облегчением посмотрел на него и проартикулировал: «Спасибо».

Горошинка от души стиснул Баки.

— Баки, — произнес он. А потом замер. — Баки?

— Да, — сказал Баки. — Нас так и зовут, приятель. Всех, господи боже, всех четверых.

Джеймс посмотрел на Стива с улыбкой, которая, видимо, должна была воодушевить его, но выглядела скорее так, будто он хотел сказать: «Я тут тоже большой и страшный каннибал».

— Эй, чемпион, мы пришли за тобой, чтобы забрать тебя домой. Ты готов?

Стив слегка запаниковал, потом посмотрел на Бея, шагнувшего ближе к нему. Ревущие со страдающим видом переглянулись.

— Ну вас всех, — сказал Фэлсворт, — я иду спать. Желаю приятно провести вечер в компании тебя же самого из других вселенных, Бэй.

Ревущие ушли в лес. Стив и Бей общались без слов. Стив краснел и, как только командос оказались достаточно далеко, сказал:

— Я не хочу уходить.

Все Баки и Сэм переглянулись. Сэм явно был не в том настроении, чтобы разгребать сейчас ещё и это дерьмо. Джеймс просто выглядел печальным. Горошинка смотрел, намекая, что он не против доесть фашистов. Каждый раз, как от него отвлекались, он понемногу пододвигался туда, где оставил ближайшее тело.

— Почему? — спросил Баки. — Потому что вы замутили вместе? Это не причина оставлять целую вселенную без Капитана Америки, вы же сошлись всего пару месяцев назад. И разве вы не будете скучать по своим?

Стив и Бэй побледнели. Баки закатил глаза.

— Вот только не надо панику разводить, мы все тут пидоры.

— Горошинка пидор? — поинтересовался Джеймс. Они все невольно посмотрели на Горошинку, который на секунду замер, потом схватил труп нациста и запрыгнул с ним на ближайшее дерево. Джеймс моргнул. — Что он с ним делает?

— Рискну предположить, что прячет на будущее, — объяснил Сэм.

Все невольно вздрогнули. Потом Баки сказал:

— Думаю, он тоже пидор. Он постоянно рвётся целовать всех наших Стивов.

— Это не обязательно имеет сексуальный подтекст, — ответил Сэм. Джеймс скептически глянул на него. Сэм продолжил: — По правде, я сказал это больше потому, что не хочу даже представлять себе, насколько диким может быть секс с ним.

А Джеймс произнес:

— Знаешь, а я бы прыгнул на эту гранату.

— Ну, мы уже все знаем, что ты извращенец, — хмыкнул Баки. — В любом случае, Стив, мы пытаемся объяснить тебе, что понимаем, какой у тебя тут серьёзный роман на Западном фронте, но тебе всё равно необходимо вернуться туда, откуда ты родом, потому что если не сделать этого, последствия для пространственно-временного континуума могут быть намного серьёзней, чем то, что уже произошло.

— А почему у вас всех металлические руки? —неожиданно спросил Бэй.

Баки и Джеймс переглянулись.

— Приятель, поверь мне, ты не хочешь этого знать, — ответил Джеймс.

— Да, это куда прикольнее узнать самому, — добавил Баки.

Повисла короткая тишина.

— Баки, в следующий раз, когда ты попытаешься убедить меня, что тебе не нужен психотерапевт, я напомню тебе эту фразу, — сказал Сэм.

— Вот награда парню, который пытается защищать стабильность пространственно-временного континуума, — Баки посмотрел на Стива. — Серьёзно, чемпион, в чём дело, вы в ссоре со своим Баки или что там между вами творится?

— Он женат, — выпалил Стив. — От него залетела Мари Дунан из соседнего квартала, и он решил поступить правильно и женился на ней. У них двое детей и ещё один на подходе. У него больше нет времени для меня. Вообще.

— Мой Стив тоже женат, — признался Бэй. — На дочери лучшей подруги его матери. У неё был полиомиелит, когда она была ребёнком, она ходит на костылях. Их мамы решили, что они будут удачной парой, потому что оба болели и всё такое, а потом он по-настоящему влюбился в неё. — Он мягко обнял Стива за плечи, и они немного ближе придвинулись друг к другу, явно готовые драться с любым, кто захочет разлучить их.

Джеймс вздохнул.

— Послушайте, парни, мы не можем вам многого рассказать из-за этой фигни с пространственно-временным континуумом, но поверьте нам, Стиву очень нужно скорее оказаться дома. И неужели ты правда хочешь, чтобы жена твоего друга больше никогда не услышала о нем, а?

Бэй поморщился. Стив покраснел, точно так же, как всегда краснел собственный Стив Баки, когда знал, что сделал что-то ужасное, например, рассердился на парня из техподдержки или случайно дал чаевые меньше двадцати процентов, потому что забыл учесть налог. Стив посмотрел на Бэя.

— Я не хочу уходить, — произнес он тем твёрдым голосом, которым говорил всегда, когда уже точно решил, как поступить будет правильно.

Бэй выглядел так, будто сейчас прольётся чья-то кровь.

— Дерьмо, — только и сказал он. А потом повторил: — Дерьмо.

Они крепко обнялись. Потом Стив отстранился.

— Ну вот и всё, — тихо проговорил он.

— Да, — ответил Баки. — Похоже, что так.

Они снова посмотрели друг на друга.

— Боже, да поцелуйтесь уже, придурки, никого из нас этим не смутишь.

Они поцеловались. А когда вновь отстранились друг от друга, Стив прижался лбом к груди Баки и закрыл глаза.

— Можно я... можно я просто...

— Да, — ответил Джеймс и крикнул: — Горошинка? Мы уходим, приятель!

Горошинка рухнул на них с ближайшего дерева и приземлился прямо рядом с Сэмом, который вскрикнул совсем не так громко, как сделало бы большинство людей на его месте. Горошинка схватил его за руку и поцеловал.

— Сэм.

Остальные тоже взялись за руки. Стив крепко обнял Бэя.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — ответил Бэй. — Увидимся когда-нибудь... где-нибудь, обязательно.

Стив шагнул назад, и Джеймс поймал его руку. Мир скомкался.

 

***

После такого печального начала весь день прошёл как-то безрадостно, и разные Стивы начали сливаться перед глазами. Они подобрали одного, который жил с Зимним Солдатом в ужасной холостяцкой берлоге в Квинсе и дождаться не мог, когда уже вернётся обратно («Мы с Баки оба превращаемся в каких-то унылых нытиков, если не цепляемся друг с другом каждые пять минут, так что любой девчонке, которая захочет выйти за меня замуж, придётся смириться с тем, что парень с металлической рукой будет постоянно пожирать всё, что есть в холодильнике») и одного невероятно жалкого, подавленного Стива, который годами не виделся со своим Баки («Он занят, наверное. У него много работы, и он встречается с Наташей и всё такое»).

А потом на следующей остановке они нашли очень растерянного и тоскующего по дому Стива, живущего у того самого занятого Баки, принадлежащего подавленному Стиву. Сэм тайно порадовался, что этот Стив оказался чёрным, в то время как Джеймс чуть не сожрал занятого Баки за его эгоизм («Иисусе, ты тупой идиот, да Стиву плевать на все твои запредельно ужасные преступления, ему не хватает тебя»).

Как только они вернулись в депо, Джеймс вытащил из своих волшебных штанов пачку самоклеящихся бейджей с надписью «Привет, меня зовут ________» и раздал их вместе со вторыми порциями МRE за день.

— Выберите себе имена или просто присвойте номер, парни, или всё это дерьмо запутается ещё сильнее, чем сейчас.

Сложно было даже сказать, что возбуждало Горошинку сильнее: всё возрастающее число Стивов, которых можно целовать, возможность съесть ещё один MRE или то, что он тоже получил бирку с именем.

Он с гордостью продемонстрировал её последнему на тот моменту Стиву, который написал на собственной бирке «Лэнгстон» («Если уж я могу выбирать, кем быть, полагаю, я могу на этот раз быть поэтом»). Лэнгстон улыбнулся ему первоклассной улыбкой Стива Роджерса, ослепительной и доброй.

— Ого, это здорово. Тебе, похоже, нравится, что у тебя есть имя, верно?

Горошинка кивнул и поцеловал Лэнгстона в щёку. Лэнгстон засмеялся и сказал:

— Хочешь я тебе почитаю? Любишь, когда тебе читают?

Горошинка увлечённо закивал.

— Замечательно, потому что я очень люблю читать вслух, — сказал Лэнгстон. — Иди сюда, Горошинка.

Он устроился с Горошинкой под деревом и достал из рюкзака читалку. Потом глянул на Баки.

— Я думаю, я смогу пока что занять Горошинку, если вы, парни, планируете спасать ещё Стивов сегодня.

Баки спросил Горошинку:

— Не против, чемпион? Останешься здесь с Лэнгстоном?

— Читать. — Горошинка прислонился к плечу Лэнгстона.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул Джеймс. Прозвучало немного невнятно, потому что он собрал все «Скиттлс» и маффины из числа «сладкой» составляющей MRE, от которой отказались маленькие Стивы, набил их себе в рот и жевал, как свинья. — Самое милое, что я видел.

— Ага, ага, он просто маленькая булочка из гигантского психически нестабильного каннибала, киборга и убийцы, — съязвил Баки. — Спасибо, что нянчишься с ним, Лэнгстон.

Лэнгстон едва заметно кивнул, а Горошинка произнёс: «Не. Младенец» — и мрачно посмотрел на него.

Джеймс и Баки моргнули.

— Конечно, приятель, мы знаем, что ты не младенец, — успокоил Джеймс.

— Стив читать, — сказал Горошинка (он явно не собирался звать никого из Стивов иначе как Стивами, неважно, как это всё запутывало) и отвернулся от Джеймса и Баки с таким видом, будто у него не было времени для таких, как они.

— Он заговорил, — прошептал Джеймс. — Наш малыш заговорил.

— Сначала они убивают и съедают полдюжины нацистов, потом начинают говорить, а потом не успеешь оглянуться, а уже пора отдавать в детский сад, — сказал Баки. — Не смотри на меня так, я переполнен эмоциями.

— Хочешь подержать меня за руку, пирожочек? — сказал Джеймс и вытащил универсальный пульт.

— Хренов первый класс, сладкий кексик, — ответил Баки.

— Вот серьёзно, катитесь оба к чёрту, — сказал Сэм и уцепился за них прежде, чем они успели прыгнуть в другое измерение.

— Что ж, — сказал Баки, когда мир перестал кружиться. — Это выглядит совсем угрожающе.

Они были в длинном, стерильно белом коридоре, по обеим сторонам которого тянулись двери с укреплёнными металлической сеткой окошками.

Джеймс вздрогнул:

— Это подвал Щ.И.Т.а. Меня держали в таком шесть месяцев, после того как я первый раз сдался.

— О, славно, — сказал Сэм. — Как раз те новости, которые я хотел услышать прямо сейчас.

А потом они услышали голос, доносящийся из-за одной из дверей, и начали осторожно красться в том направлении, чтобы увидеть, что происходит.

— Пожалуйста, — раздался голос Баки. Он звучал ужасно, абсолютно сломленным. — Пожалуйста, перестань, дружище, не делай этого...

Ему ответил голос Стива, но в то же время будто бы совершенно не его. Слишком холодный, жестокий и с сильным русским акцентом:

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал, выпусти меня отсюда.

— Иисусе, ты знаешь, я не могу...

А потом раздался отвратительный хруст и болезненное шипение. Они бегом бросились вперёд, готовые драться, и замерли. Внутри прозрачной укреплённой камеры сидел Стив, босой и одетый в голубую больничную пижаму. Его очень бледные светлые волосы отросли до плеч и похоже, что он несколько дней не брился. Он держал свою живую руку в другой, металлической. Только что сломанный палец опухал и наливался фиолетовым прямо на глазах. Стив улыбался.

— Сколько пальцев мне придётся сломать твоему драгоценному заморышу, прежде чем ты меня отпустишь? Все? Они заживают довольно быстро. К тому времени, как сломаю последний, первый уже заживёт, и можно будет начинать заново. — Его улыбка стала ещё шире. — Я могу делать так целый день.

— Стив, — прошептал Баки, стоявший по другую сторону укреплённого стекла. Он выглядел совершенно дерьмово, как если бы не спал несколько дней. И он был очень похож на Джеймса, если бы тот подстригся и оделся Капитаном Америкой. Наверно, самая жуткая вещь, какую Баки приходилось видеть в его жизни. — Пожалуйста, не делай этого. Это не уловка, дружище, богом клянусь, я не лгу тебе. Твоё имя Стив Роджерс, я твой лучший друг Баки Барнс, ты Капитан Америка...

Стив сломал себе ещё один палец, на этот раз с низким стоном боли.

Джеймс сказал:

— Твою ж мать, — ворвался в камеру и начал кричать на Стива по-русски.

Это было бы даже смешно, если бы не смотрелось так безумно. И всё равно было довольно смешно. Джеймс просто орал и орал, ударяя кулаком по стеклу и размахивая руками, как если бы он натурально спятил. Стив сначала пытался с ним спорить, потом скатился до того, что лишь повторял что-то похожее на «Сэр, да, сэр!» снова и снова, как если бы он был в учебке, а Джеймс — его инструктор по строевой подготовке или вроде того.

Джеймс повернулся к Баки-Кэпу и сказал:

— Вбей уже чёртов пароль, приятель, — и Кэп послушался с таким видом, будто сам не знал, должен ли он ощущать облегчение или совсем растеряться на хрен. Джеймс вломился в стеклянную клетку и орал на Стива ещё какое-то время, пока не закончил по-английски: — Так что вытащи уже, наконец, свою тупую башку из задницы и кончай притворяться! Иисусе твою мать Христе, Стив, ты же лучше всего этого дерьма! Вырвись уже на хрен наружу! — с этими словами он влепил Стиву пощёчину.

Стив рыкнул. Потом его глаза резко расширились.

— О боже, — сказал он. — Баки?

Он шагнул вперёд. И тут у него закатились глаза, и он потерял сознание.

Джеймс поймал его прежде, чем он упал, и осторожно опустил на пол. Потом заметил, что все остальные пялятся на него, и слабо им улыбнулся:

— Простите за эту сцену, друзья. Кажется, я немного сорвался.

— Ты исцелил его, — сказал Баки-Кэп. Он выглядел ошеломлённым. — Откуда ты знал... что вообще на хрен происходит?

Они объяснили. К тому времени, когда они закончили, Кэп столько раз успел провести рукой по своим коротким волосам, что зализал их на затылке.

— Слава богу, вы вернёте моего Стива обратно. Дело даже не в том, что с этим парнем реально трудно, просто... Боже, мой Стив так хорошо шёл на поправку. Он стал куда счастливее, верите? Был моим шафером, начал встречаться, завёл аккаунт на сайте знакомств. Он взял отпуск, Боже, а мне приходилось чуть не силой убеждать его взять хотя бы отгул. А теперь вся его жизнь опять пойдёт вверх тормашками!

Джеймс пристально посмотрел на него:

— Это Нат? Ты женат с Нат?

Кэп моргнул.

— Да, почти год. Мы, в общем, скоро ожидаем ребёнка, — он заулыбался, как дурачок. — Я имею в виду, из России. Документы будут оформлены через пару недель. Её зовут Марина.

— Заебись, — сказал Джеймс. Стив шевельнулся под его рукой и пробормотал что-то по-русски. Джеймс погладил его по голове: — Ты куда, мелкий? Вперёд и в бой?

Стив открыл глаза.

— Бак?

Все четверо фыркнули. Джеймс снова погладил его по волосам:

— Да, мелкий. Мы скоро доставим тебя к твоему парню. Он будет охрененно рад тебя видеть.

— Я забыл тебя, — сказал Стив. А потом заплакал.

Джеймс помог ему подняться на ноги и вывел из камеры. Все остальные сгрудились вокруг него. Стив был слишком усталым и дезориентированным, чтобы удивляться копиям своего лучшего друга, так что просто прислонился к ним, позволяя сжимать себе правую руку и похлопывать по спине.

— Мы доставим его домой, — сказал Баки Кэпу. — Скоро и ты своего получишь обратно.

— Поздравляю, хммм, со свадьбой, и с ребёнком, и всё такое, — сказал Джеймс.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кэп. Он протянул руку и убрал прядь светлых волос Стиву за ухо. Его голос дрогнул: — Береги себя, приятель, ладно?

Стив кивнул ему с удивлённым видом и пробормотал: «Да, сэр», а потом Джеймс включил переключатель.

Они свалились обратно в депо. Лэнгстон приветственно улыбнулся им:

— Вот это да!

А Горошинка сказал: «Стив!» — и поцеловал Зимнего Солдата.

 

***

После того, как они забрали Зимнего Солдата Стива, все решили, что, пожалуй, хватит на этот вечер, потому что Стив Роджерс, ломающий себе пальцы, просто чтобы поиздеваться над кем-то, — это то, после чего тебе нужно сделать паузу, чтобы прийти в себя. Джеймс суетился повсюду, как чёртова курица-наседка с цыплятами, разводя костёр и раздавая MRE. Оба маленьких Стива неожиданным образом взяли на себя заботу о Зимнем Солдате Стиве, словно он был нервной скаковой лошадью, а они его маленькими пони-помощниками. Так что если в начале он зажимался, явно ища, куда бы забиться, то вскоре уже осторожно улыбался, играя в покер с двумя миниатюрными версиями самого себя и одной лысой травмированной версией своего лучшего друга.

В свою очередь Сэм устроился рядом с Лэнгстоном, который оказался для него настоящей находкой. Отчасти он немного печалился, немного жалел, что такое не случилось и в его вселенной тоже, хотя, пожалуй, это было немного нечестно по отношению к его собственному Стиву. Впрочем, Сэм ничего не мог с этим поделать и не собирался чувствовать себя из-за этого виноватым.

Лэнгстон очень терпеливо отвечал на все вопросы Сэма о своей жизни.

— После того, как доктор Эрскин изменил меня, я оказался единственным представителем суперсолдат. Они сделали меня, но не знали, что им делать со мной. Так что, если где-нибудь случалось ЧП, они говорили: «У нас же есть парень, который может поднять джип, почему бы нам не использовать его?» Они просто швыряли меня в любую адскую преисподнюю, чтобы посмотреть, выберусь я или нет. И я всегда выбирался, — он улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Однажды я вытащил парней из 761-ого батальона из реальной беды, и они прозвали меня Капитаном Америкой в честь парня с рекламы презервативов. В итоге имя ко мне прилипло. После того, как я выручил ребят из 92-ого пехотного и других пленных из Аззано, меня назначили командовать собственным отрядом, хотя сначала о нас трепались как о «Сержанте Барнсе и его Ревущих Коммандос».

Сэм удивлённо моргнул:

— Стой, почему?

Лэнгстон пожал плечами.

— Журналисты стали приставать к нему с вопросами, не кубинец ли он, когда он стал зачёсывать волосы в кок. Они бы и про Дугана наболтали сплетен, если бы был шанс, что он это позволит. Джей ужасно злился на них, всё время срывал интервью, толкая меня на камеры и заливая им про Капитана Америку, пока они не сдались и не начали изображать нас этаким боевым ансамблем. — Он мягко улыбнулся. — Что тут говорить, он был изрядным сукиным сыном. Но он всегда прикрывал меня.

Возможно, конечно, это не лучшим образом говорило о Сэме, но он решил, что это была самая романтическая история, какую он слышал.

Постепенно у них установилась своего рода странная ежедневная рутина. Они собирали всё больше и больше Стивов всех вообразимых видов и вариаций, включая того, который прибыл из будущего, но до сих пор так и не нашёл своего Зимнего Солдата и плакал, как ребёнок, когда увидел Баки. Вот просто обнял его руками и рыдал. Так же у них в коллекции теперь был весьма необычный, очень маленький и очень блондинистый вариант на таком позднем сроке беременности, что Сэм всерьёз опасался, как бы она не взорвалась до того, как её смогут доставить домой. Её звали Стелла, и она без колебания поставила всех Баки и Стивов-парней на место, когда они начали суетиться вокруг, так что они сразу же поняли, что это действительно женская версия Стива, а не какая-нибудь худосочная светловолосая девица. Но это было еще не всё.

— Я встретила эту леди, — сказала Стелла. — Мисс Картер. Она сказала, что они ищут женщину-добровольца для участия в специальном проекте, а она слышала обо мне, о моих плакатах и всех моих усилиях в помощь фронту. Я решила, что раз Бака сочли непригодным к службе и всё такое, он может остаться дома с ребёнком, если для меня есть возможность служить стране.

— Леди Кэп, — прошипел Джеймс на ухо Баки. — Охренеть, как сексуально. Как думаешь, у неё будут все эти мускулы и прочее?

Баки толкнул его локтём под рёбра:

— Имей уважение к даме, извращенец.

Сэм только вздохнул.

На следующий день, когда они, как обычно, отправились добывать Стивов, Горошинка пошёл с ними. Они забрали ещё несколько Стивов, один из которых оказался самым настоящим католическим священником, отчего Джеймс мгновенно превратился в растерянного, заикающегося и краснеющего идиота, а в последний заход они с облегчением обнаружили, что очутились перед знакомой дверью в знакомом коридоре.

— Башня Старка, — сказал Сэм. — Отлично! Как думаете, парни, я могу захватить мои крылья, раз уж мы здесь?

— Тебе придётся драться за них с местным Сэмом, — ответил Джеймс. — А если так, то предлагаю вам обоим для начала раздеться и намазаться маслом.

— Спасибо, Джеймс, — сказал Сэм. — Я знал, что всегда могу рассчитывать на тебя, если будет нужно превратить нормальные простые вещи в непристойные извращения.

Баки вздохнул и постучал в дверь.

Спустя минуту она открылась, и Сэм отпрянул быстрее, чем успел удержать себя. Человек по ту сторону дверного проёма был громадным, с бритой головой и могучими мускулами, распиравшими его тело под майкой. Глаз у него не было, совсем не было, веки прикрывали пустые глазницы. На левой щеке у него была выжжена эмблема ГИДРы. Левую руку покрывали татуировки: месиво отметин, выглядевших так, будто он сам ставил их на себе, сотни насечек, тёмнеющих на его мертвенно-бледной коже. На левой руке у него не хватало мизинца, а правая ниже локтя была полностью заменена протезом из какого-то черного углепластика.

Человек — было сложно даже мысленно назвать его Стивом — сжал челюсти, а потом сказал:

— Что ж. Вас здесь четверо, и вы все довольно крупные, но если вы пришли сюда убить меня, я должен предупредить, что справится со мной будет не так-то просто.

Джеймс выдохнул, как от боли, а Сэм почувствовал, будто его облили холодной водой. Потому что это был голос Стива, и кривая улыбка Стива вдруг проявилась на изуродованном лице, и Горошинка воскликнул:

— Сладенький?

Стив застыл будто громом поражённый.

— Бак?

Он протянул руку вперёд, и Горошинка схватил её, коснулся губами ладони, а потом прижал её к своей щеке. В ответ Стив издал какой-то жуткий звук, гортанный, задушенный стон, и они бросились в объятия друг друга.

Стив плакал, вцепившись в Горошинку правой рукой, в то время как левой гладил его по лицу, по плечу и груди снова и снова.

— Детка, — говорил он. — Прости, ангел мой, маленький мой, мой сладкий горошек. Прости, прости, прости меня. Я думал, что ты мёртв, детка, я думал, что ты мёртв. Прости меня...

— Нет, — ответил Горошинка, и его голос прозвучал увереннее, чем Сэм когда-либо слышал. — Сладенький. Стив. Нет. — Он нежно прижал ладони к обеим щекам Стива и осторожно погладил большими пальцами то место, где были глаза. — Голубые.

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Да, Горошинка. Они были голубые.

[арт](http://inkwellfiction.com/alby/Marvel/SBBB/TheyWereBlue.png)

Горошинка разгневанно зарычал и поцеловал его. Это был грубый поцелуй, после которого у Стива осталась кровь на губах, а лицо исказилось угрожающим оскалом. Он коснулся рукой рта Горошинки, и тот обнажил для него свои заточенные зубы, давая ощупать их.

— Я сожгу их, — сказал Стив. — Я сожгу их всех дотла.

Горошинка же коснулся пальцами клейма на щеке Стива и сказал:

— Убьём их.

— Да, правильно, моя детка, — ответил Стив, мягко и ласково, как если бы рассказывал кому-то сказку. — Мы убьём их всех. Мы теперь вместе, горошек мой. Они больше не смогут остановить нас. Вместе мы разорвём их на части.

— Детка, — сказал Горошинка и потёрся носом о шею Стива. Стив был практически так же высок, как и он, и даже шире в плечах, так что вдвоём они составляли подходящую пару, беспощадные и беспощадно изуродованные. — Вместе.

Стив тихо заплакал и крепко сжал его обеими руками.

— Да, — сказал он. — Не отпускай меня, детка.

Они поцеловались снова, нежнее в этот раз, Горошинка держал лицо Стива ладонями с той же нежностью, с какой он прикасался к тем Стивам, которые ещё не стали Капитаном Америкой, как будто тот был чем-то хрупким и драгоценным. Сам Стив издавал плачущие звуки, и одинокая слеза выскользнула у него из-под века. Горошинка слизнул её языком, и Стив конвульсивно содрогнулся. Сэм собирался уже прошептать Джеймсу, что, может быть, им стоит уйти, оставить этих двоих наедине, но тут Стив взял себя в руки и повернулся к ним.

— Вы привели его ко мне. Кто вы?

Они переглянулись. Первым заговорил Джеймс:

— Это вроде как долгая история, приятель.

Стив вздрогнул и повернул голову на голос Джеймса.

— Бак? — он протянул к нему руку. — Можно?

Джеймс шагнул к нему и наклонился, прижавшись лицом к его ладони. Стив скользнул по нему пальцами, по носу, рту, по небритой челюсти. Погладил длинные волосы, спустился к плечу и нащупал стальную руку, провёл по всей её длине от плеча и до пальцев. И сказал:

— Привет, Бак.

Баки прочистил горло.

— Ну, тут как бы ещё и я.

Стив чуть улыбнулся ему, протянул руку и сжал его плечо.

— Какой ты тощий, — сказал он, и его низкий голос прозвучал так невозможно ласково, что Сэм подумал, что может в любой момент сам расплакаться.

Баки сказал: «Стив», но Стив вдруг сам обнял его. Баки тихо прижался к широкой груди, вцепившись правой рукой в его майку. Он закрыл глаза, зарылся лицом Стиву в подмышку, вдыхая его запах, прежде чем отстранился, весь бледный и жалкий.

Стив коротко поцеловал его в щёку, а потом повернулся к Сэму:

— Эй. Ты тоже Баки?

— Нет, — ответил Сэм. — Я кое-кто другой.

Лицо Стива вдруг исказилось.

— Сэмми, — воскликнул он, а в следующий миг из Сэма выдавили весь воздух. — Ты, в общем, погиб там, откуда я родом, — продолжил Стив. Он снова плакал. — Ох, Сэм, я охренеть как соскучился по тебе. — Он подержал Сэма в своих объятиях ещё секунду, потом отступил назад. — Ух. И что же такое здесь происходит?

Они объяснили. Стив слушал спокойно, одной рукой обнимая Горошинку за талию. Когда они закончили, он просто кивнул:

— Могу я угостить вас кофе, ребята?

Он отвёл их в уютную, хорошо обставленную гостиную, при одном взгляде на которую Джеймс стал цвета кипячёного молока:

— Это я здесь живу.

Там было действительно очень славно, в стиле журнала GQ. Повсюду дерево и кожа. Стив встревожился.

— Забавно, — сказал он спустя секунду. — Старк сказал мне, что Баки, который жил здесь, погиб два года назад.

Вот дерьмо!

Джеймс сглотнул.

— А, эээ... Стив? Случаем, он не?

— Он пропал примерно в то же время, когда я очутился здесь, — Стив подошёл к ближайшему книжному шкафу и взял оттуда фотографию в рамке, лежавшую вниз картинкой на полке. Он поводил головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы определить, где стоит Джеймс, и протянул её ему. — Это вы?

Джеймс взглянул на фото и шумно втянул воздух. Сэм заглянул ему через плечо. На фото был Джеймс, выглядевший почти что солидно в настоящем смокинге. Рядом с ним стоял большой, крутой с виду Стив с короткой военной стрижкой, тоже одетый в смокинг, и оба они улыбались друг другу, как если бы только что выиграли поездку в Диснейленд.

— Да, — согласился Джеймс через минуту. — Это мы. — Он сглотнул. — Стив, вот этот Стив, он жив? Тони говорил, что он жив?

— Да, — мягко ответил Стив. — Он жив.

— Блядь, — сказал Джеймс. — Когда я... блядь, мне надо увидеть его. — Он рухнул на одно из кожаных кресел и схватился руками за голову. — Блядь.

Баки подошёл к нему и потёр плечо Джеймса. Стив выглядел так, как будто готов был снова заключить кого-то в свои потрясающие объятия. Горошинка потянул Стива за руку, очень требовательно, и Стив скорее обнял его.

— Хочешь помочь мне сварить кофе для твоих друзей, детка, или ты устал?

— Помочь, — отозвался Горошинка, и Стив загнал их, как овец, в кресла, а потом пошёл в огромную открытую кухню вместе с Горошинкой делать кофе.

Было интересно за ними наблюдать. Стиву не требовалось даже прислушиваться, чтобы двигаться рядом с Горошинкой: он будто интуитивно знал, где тот. Он сказал:

— Помоги мне достать пять чашек с третьей полки справа, малыш, — и Горошинка аккуратно сосчитал и поставил чашки на разделочный стол. Стив коснулся их, проверяя, и сказал: — Замечательно. Спасибо, детка.

— Сладенький, — ответил Горошинка и снова поцеловал Стива. — Я. Я. Я.

Стив, успокаивая, погладил его по волосам.

— Всё в порядке. Всё в порядке, детка. Я знаю.

— Стив, — сказал Баки. — Я вовсе не хочу быть грубым, ты не подумай, но что...

— Что с ним случилось? — легко продолжил Стив. — Это долгая история. Подождёте, ладно? — он начал разливать кофе. — Хочешь отнести им, мой ангел?

Горошинка заныл.

— Угости своих друзей кофе, — настоял Стив, и Горошинка подчинился.

Как только Горошинка закончил раздавать кофе, он свернулся на диване рядом со Стивом.

— Сладенький, — сказал он.

Стив поцеловал его. А потом начал:

— Мы выросли вместе. В одном приюте. Мать отдала его туда, когда он был совсем малышом. Клялась и божилась, что его отец был итальянец, и, полагаю, няньки притворились, что поверили ей. Я попал туда, когда мне было восемь, после того, как моя мама умерла. На второй день, как я оказался там, один из старших мальчишек попытался отобрать у меня книгу, и тогда этот темноволосый здоровяк рванулся ко мне и просто схватил задиру, как котёнка. Я сначала решил, что он тоже из старших ребят, но ему было всего девять, а он уже был выше ростом, чем многие нянечки. К тому времени, как мы стали подростками, он был самым отъявленным красавцем в Бруклине и охрененным атлетом. Футбол, бокс, какой спорт ни назовите. Он побеждал в физкультурных соревнованиях и всё такое, работал моделью для удовольствия в свободное время. Люди называли его новым Чарльзом Атласом. Никто не понимал, зачем он возится с тощим недомерком вроде меня.

Горошинка сипло засмеялся и сказал:

— Мелкота.

Стив улыбнулся ему, повернув голову на звук его голоса.

— Да, я правда был мелким. И мы были просто... совсем без ума друг от друга. Голова кружилась от него с того дня, как мы встретились. А потом нас призвали, сами знаете, и хотя я и не рвался в армию, я готов был ногу себе отгрызть, лишь бы пойти с ним. Потом случился Капитан Америка. Полагаю, это произошло примерно так же, как и с вашим парнем, который был здесь, ну почти до конца. — Он вздохнул. — Кто-нибудь из вас смотрел «Кольцо нибелунгов»?

Баки сказал:

— Что?

Сэм сказал:

— Нет.

Джеймс сказал:

— Ага.

Они оба уставились на Джеймса, и он добавил:

— Да, я иногда хожу слушать оперу, и что не так? Я каждый год вожу Наташу на балет в её день рожденья. — И спросил: — И что же там с «Кольцом нибелунгов»?

Стив ответил:

— Помнишь, сколько валькирий там было?

— О, чёрт, — сказал Джеймс.

— Ага. Наверно, в этой вселенной нашлись другие люди, которые остановили остальные ракеты. Я был один. Я смог утопить «Брунгильду», прежде чем она обрушилась на Нью-Йорк, но другие восемь остановить было некому. Вашингтон, Лондон, Париж, Москва, Ленинград, Пекин, Торонто, Сидней. — Он снова вздохнул. — Щ.И.Т. нашёл меня, вывел из комы. Они были подпольным сопротивлением, сражались с ГИДРой как только могли. Я присоединился к ним — что ещё мне оставалось делать? Сэм был бойцом моей ударной команды, мы стали по-настоящему близки. Мы занимались правильным делом. А потом один из наших парней попался, и ГИДРА транслировала его казнь в прямом эфире, чтобы все могли видеть. И я увидел Баки.

Горошинка заскулил. Стив прижал его крепче и поцеловал в макушку.

— Они называли его Цербером. Они... — он сглотнул, — они не кормили его. Только наполняли корыто в его клетке водой каждое утро и выливали его каждый вечер. Если они ловили преступников или бунтовщиков, их просто кидали на арену, куда вёл единственный выход из клетки, выпускали его, и включали прямую трансляцию на все экраны своей империи. Иногда его спускали на ячейки Щ.И.Т.а, которые им удавалось обнаружить. Давали ему оружие и закрепляли на нём камеру, и он вырезал всех, кто попадался ему на пути.

Все в комнате молчали. Стив гладил Горошинку по волосам.

— Он часто убивал и своих сторожей, если те подходили слишком близко. От голода. Никто не хотел идти на эту работу. Поэтому мы с Сэмом записались и довольно быстро получили назначение смотреть за ним. И я просто стал разговаривать с ним. Каждый день. О разных вещах, обо всём, что приходило мне в голову. И он начал вспоминать, — Стив несколько раз поцеловал его, потом нежно разобрал волосы на голове Горошинки, показав шрам чуть выше линии роста волос. — Я слышал, будто здесь они использовали какую-то машину, чтобы воздействовать на мозг, подавляя память. С моим они так не утруждались. Просто вскрыли ему башку и готово. У него теперь проблемы с эмоциональным контролем и трудности с речью, да даже просто с пониманием того, что нормально, а что его натаскали делать в ГИДРе. — Он повернулся к Горошинке, который внимательно наблюдал за движением его губ, когда он говорил. — Он вовсе не глуп, проблема в том, что он не может выстроить предложение даже у себя в голове. Иногда наша речь кажется ему просто каким-то шумом, так что ему приходится прислушиваться к интонациям и угадывать, что мы имеем в виду. Он по-прежнему очень хорош в математике и танцах и может отлично общаться с помощью рисунков и всего такого. Правда, детка?

Горошинка взял руку Стива и прижал его ладонь к своей щеке, а потом кивнул. А потом потянул за пояс штанов Стива. Стив осторожно убрал его руку и продолжил:

— Полагаю, вы, парни, уже знаете, какой он. Таким он стал после трёх недель общения со мной и Сэмом. Спустя пару месяцев он уже болтал без умолку. Иногда так, будто бы снова стал прежним. Рутина очень помогает в таких делах. — Он сглотнул. — Он поправлялся так хорошо, что мы решили предпринять побег. Мы вывели его из клетки и почти что сумели покинуть комплекс, где его держали, но кто-то, вероятно, не вовремя вышел покурить, заметил нас и включил тревогу. — Стив тяжело вздохнул. — Они подстрелили Баки дважды в голову. Вероятно, это были какие-то сильные транквилизаторы, я тогда не знал, что именно. Сэму несколько пуль угодили прямо в грудь. Я поймал три пули в живот. Потом они отрубили мне правую руку, мизинец на левой и несколько пальцев на ногах, поставили клеймо, выдавили глаза, подожгли и сбросили меня в Гудзон.

Горошинка заскулил, сказал: «Сладенький» и поцеловал его в таврованную щёку. Стив повернулся и поцеловал в ответ. А потом улыбнулся широко и опасно:

— Все само прошло.

— Срань господня, — пробормотал Джеймс.

Стив заговорил снова:

— Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы восстановить боевые навыки после того, как я лишился глаз. Думаю, ГИДРА либо не допускала возможности, что я выживу, или вообще не учла, ну вы знаете, всю эту хрень про улучшенные органы чувств. Ну, не важно. Я был очень ОЧЕНЬ сильно взбешён из-за Сэма и Баки. Поэтому я просто начал убивать их. ГИДРу, я имею в виду. Встречу — и убью.

Сэм покрылся мурашками.

— Я вёл счёт, — продолжил Стив. — За каждого, — он провёл пальцем вниз по рисочкам на своей руке. Горошинка повторил его движение и довольно заурчал.

— Триста двадцать семь, — мягко сказал Стив. — За тебя, детка. За тебя и за Сэмми. Иногда я вырезал на них ваши имена, чтобы когда их товарищи найдут тела, было ясно, из-за кого они умерли.

Вот ведь чёрт. Сэм, Джеймс и Баки обменялись нервными взглядами. Это же не Стив, Стив же не такой. Стив убивал людей, конечно, ему приходилось. Они жили не во вселенной Бэтмена, где можно связать всех плохих парней и оставить их в таком виде для полиции. Когда стреляли в Стива, он стрелял в ответ. Но он не наслаждался этим. Такого не было. Он не вёл счёт убитых; он не осквернял трупы.

— Люблю тебя, — сказал Горошинка.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, ангел мой, — ответил Стив. А потом спросил: — Каково население в вашем мире?

Сэм не сразу понял, что обращаются к ним.

— Ну, больше семи миллиардов, примерно.

— В моём — два. Два миллиарда. Каждые несколько лет проводят отстрел. Убирают тех, кого сочтут угрозой стабильности их империи. Слишком умных, или слишком тупых. Больных. Тех, чьи идеи им не нравятся, — Стив повернулся к ним. — Я не сожалею о том, что я делал. Я буду убивать их, пока они не убьют меня. А меня чертовски трудно будет убить.

Странный надрыв прозвучал в его голосе, какой можно обычно услышать только у белых мужиков с запасами консервированных продуктов в подвале, чьи жёны носят жуткие причёски из восьмидесятых. Горошинка потянул его за подол майки.

— Стив, — сказал он с тихим ворчанием в голосе. — Голодно.

Лицо Стива тут же смягчилось, потеплело и снова стало человеческим, снова стало лицом Стива. — Ты голодный, детка?

Горошинка кивнул. Стив снова чмокнул его.

— Ну, полагаю, в таком случае стоит покормить тебя, — он снова повернулся к остальным: — Вы же останетесь? Переночуете хотя бы? Не хочу показаться грубым, но от вас пахнет так, как будто вы спите в лесу.

Они поколебались немного, но Джеймс заранее оставил целую гору МRE в депо для других Стивов на случай непредвиденной ситуации, а возможность принять душ показалась слишком соблазнительной, чтобы ее упустить. Они все вымылись: в квартире оказалось три спальни, каждая с собственной большой ванной комнатой, а потом переоделись в домашние штаны явно размера Джеймса и футболки, которые Джеймс достал из одного из шкафов, пока Стив засовывал Горошинку в ванну, а их вещи в стиральную машину. Джеймс выглядел несчастным. Сэм присел рядом с ним на диване.

— Ты собираешься поговорить с ним? Ну, со Стивом, который выглядит, как твой Стив?

Джеймс замотал головой.

— Я не смогу. Боже, я не смогу...

— Все хорошо, — успокоил Сэм. — Я просто спросил.

Спустя какое-то время Стив вывел к ним Горошинку, и они все буквально дар речи потеряли. Он был одет в футболку и домашние штаны и чисто вымыт: вся грязь исчезла с его лица, ногти подстрижены, влажные волосы расчёсаны и собраны хвостом на затылке. Он держал Стива за руку, улыбался и выглядел куда более похожим на того красавчика из тридцатых, которого описывал им Стив, чем Сэм полагал возможным.

— Чистый, — сказал он Сэму. — Хорошо.

— Да, здорово наконец помыться, правда? Ты отлично выглядишь, Горошинка.

Стив засмеялся.

— Вы зовёте его Горошинкой? — он коротко прижал Горошинку к себе. — Уверен, тебе это нравится, а, чемпион?

— Вкусный, сладкий, — сказал Горошинка. — Я.

Джеймс улыбнулся.

— Да, приятель, ты очень сладкий.

Горошинка просиял.

На ужин Стив сделал для них сырные сэндвичи и разогрел консервированный томатный суп. Горошинка съел пять сэндвичей и, похоже, целую канистру супа, а потом заснул прямо в гостиной на ковре. Стива так и тянуло к нему, и он несколько минут простоял над ним, склонив голову и прислушиваясь к его дыханию, а затем ушёл поменять бельё на своей постели и разогнал Сэма, Баки и Джеймса по их спальням, явно с намерением устроиться спать на полу вместе с Горошинкой.

Сэм проснулся среди ночи от жажды и прокрался в гостиную за стаканом воды. И замер. Горошинка и Стив не спали. Полностью нагие, они держали друг друга в объятиях. Стив, лицом к лицу, оседлал колени Горошинки, обнимая его ногами за талию. Они сидели так близко, так тихо и неподвижно, поэтому Сэм не сразу сообразил, что ладонь Горошинки сжимала член Стива. Можно было разобрать их тихий разговор

— Я люблю тебя, Бак.

— Я. Я люблю.

— Тшш, детка, всё хорошо. Всё хорошо.

Оба плакали, слёзы текли по их лицам, хотя тела замерли, сдерживаемые жёстким контролем. Они словно окаменели, настолько неподвижные, что Сэм побоялся быть услышанным, если шелохнётся, и застыл, ожидая, когда они шевельнутся, чтобы он мог ускользнуть обратно в свою комнату. Пока же он пялился в пол, не желая подсматривать за ними, не желая мешать.

— Теперь мы вместе, — говорил Стив. — Навсегда. Навсегда, ангел мой. Я больше никогда не потеряю тебя. На этот раз мы погибнем вместе, обещаю.

— Вместе.

— Вместе. Навсегда.

— Навсегда.

— Я никогда тебя больше не оставлю. Клянусь Богом. Клянусь, я больше никогда не оставлю тебя. Мы погибнем вместе, детка. Я обещаю. Обещаю тебе.

— Сладкий, — сказал Горошинка. — Я. Нет. Я. Выживаю.

Стив всхлипнул.

— Бак, я не знаю, смогу ли я. Я не смогу. Баки, это так трудно. Я так устал...

— Вместе, — повторил Горошинка. — Навсегда. Выживать. Я с тобой. Я с тобой. Сладенький. Навсегда.

Они замолчали, оставаясь неподвижными ещё довольно долгое время.

Потом Горошинка приказал:

— Кончи.

И Стив кончил с тихим, дрожащим выдохом, а Сэм отступил к себе в спальню и закрыл за собой дверь.

Следующим утром Сэм проснулся раздражённым и дёрганым. Он осторожно выглянул в гостиную, опасаясь наткнуться ещё на какой-нибудь странный суперсолдатский секс, но обнаружил Горошинку и Стива за приготовлением завтрака. Стив жарил яичницу. Горошинка резал фрукты армейским ножом и весело болтал со Стивом.

— Что. Что это.

— Дай понюхать. Эй, не надо совать мне это прямо в нос! Это драконий фрукт, детка.

— Дракон, — задумчиво повторил Горошинка, а потом протянул следующий фрукт, чтобы Стив мог его понюхать. — Яблоко?

— Нет, детка, это банан.

Горошинка заворчал недовольно, потом пробормотал:

— Банан. Ба-нан. Не яблоко. Глупый.

— Вовсе ты не глупый, детка, не говори так. А это что?

— Апельсин?

— Да! Это апельсин! Молодец, детка.

— Стив молодец, — сказал Горошинка. Потом посмотрел на Сэма: — Сэм! Грустный?

— Нет, приятель, просто устал, — ответил Сэм. Зрелище очаровательного суперсолдатского фруктового салата немного его взбодрило.

— Кофе на плите, — сообщил Стив. — Хочешь налить ему чашечку, горячая штучка?

— Да, — сказал Горошинка. Он налил Сэму кофе, а потом поднял его у Сэма над головой так, чтобы тот не мог достать. — Обнять.

Сэм завис на секунду, потом прыснул смехом.

— Ты серьёзно? Мы что, вот прямо сейчас серьёзно будем это делать?

— Серьёзно, — ответил Горошинка, выгнув бровь.

— Ох, ну ладно, — Сэм осторожно обнял его. — Ощущаю себя так, будто мной воспользовались. Стив, он просто....

— О, я знаю, — кивнул Стив. — Он проделывал это со мной всё наше детство, а потом занимался этим по всему Западному фронту. Разве что, сам знаешь, обычно он брал в заложники мой альбом, пока я не отжалею ему конфетку или ещё что-нибудь. Ну, или поцелуй, если мы были одни. — Он улыбнулся очень личной тихой улыбкой, напомнившей Сэму его бабушку, когда она рассказывала истории о том, как его дедушка ухаживал за ней. — Засранец.

— Мелкий, — радостно сказал Горошинка и отдал Сэму его кофе. А потом вдруг застыл. — Альбом. Стив. ГЛАЗА.

Он бросился к Стиву, и тот поцеловал его.

— Эй, тшш, нет, детка, всё в порядке. Я в порядке.

— Нет, — сказал Горошинка. Сэм был с ним согласен. Как только он не подумал об этом? Сэм Уилсон: официально объявляется худшим другом в мире, даже если эта версия его лучшего друга — линчеватель.

— Так и есть, — убеждал Стив. — Всё хорошо, я в порядке. Я занимаюсь скульптурой. Я покажу тебе. Я... я в порядке, детка. Я в порядке.

— Нет, — снова повторил Горошинка, целуя его. — Плохо, плохо, дерьмо!

Он издал взволнованный, гневный звук и метнул нож, которым только что резал фрукты. Тот глубоко вошёл в противоположную стену.

— Эй, — произнес Стив мягко и ласково. — Ты не можешь просто брать и метать ножи, если тебе взгрустнётся, дружище.

— Ты не можешь просто брать и убивать сотни козлов из ГИДРы, если тебе взгрустнётся, дружище! — огрызнулся Горошинка в ответ.

Повисла пауза.

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал Джеймс, вбежавший в комнату вместе с Баки на звук ножа, застрявшего в стене.

Горошинка зажал себе рот рукой. Стив потянулся к нему и так стиснул его в объятии, что даже оторвал от земли. А потом все остальные бросились обнимать Горошинку. Баки чуть не плакал:

— Это так классно, Горошинка. Иисусе, охренеть, как классно.

— Не могу, — сказал Горошинка. Его голос звучал поражённым. — Нет. Почему. Не могу.

— Тебе и не нужно, — сказал Баки. — Боже, да расслабься! Ты выдержал три раунда на ринге против собственных грёбаных мозгов и победил. Дай себе передышку, герой, ты заслужил.

— Это пять, чёрт возьми, — воскликнул Стив и снова поцеловал Горошинку. А потом Сэм, Баки и Горошинка сели пить кофе, пока Стив и Джеймс доедали завтрак. Сэм устроился рядом с Баки и окинул его взглядом. Тот выглядел дерьмово, и Сэму сразу же стало стыдно. Он ведь собирался приглядывать за Баки, и справлялся с этим паршиво только из-за ревности к экстраординарному близнецу Баки, которая мало хорошего говорила о нем.

— Эй, Бак, — позвал он. Позвал тихо, не желая, чтобы это вылилось в сцену. — Я налажал.

Баки повернулся к нему:

— У?

— Я не присматривал за тобой так, как собирался. Прости меня.

— Ты не моя мама, — сказал Баки. — Ты не обязан вытирать мой сопливый нос. — А потом: — Я тоже налажал. Тогда, с Джеймсом. Сделал тебе больно, да?

Сэм открыл рот, потом захлопнул его.

— Ну, знаешь, у меня вроде как нет особых оснований, чтобы предъявлять на тебя какие-то права, когда ты...

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, знаешь?

Сэм моргнул.

— Я хочу сказать, Боже, ты же влюблён в меня и в Стива, ведь так? Ты нам тоже нравишься, вот и всё. И мне, и Стиву, обоим. Я не собираюсь проебать всё с парнем, с которым действительно хотел бы быть вместе, из-за одной безумной взаимной дрочки. То есть я ничего не имею против Джеймса, он классный парень, но я не собираюсь влюбляться в самого себя. Это было бы уже до крайности странно.

— Странно, — согласился Горошинка. Баки и Сэм посмотрели на него. Он ответил им невинным взглядом.

— Горошинка, ты что, слушал весь наш разговор? — спросил Сэм.

Горошинка улыбнулся:

— Да.

Сэм и Баки переглянулись.

Горошинка усмехнулся.

 

***

Они привели Сладенького Стива в депо. Остальные Стивы тут же уставились на него. Зимний Солдат Стив (он написал у себя на бейдже «Степаня», что, похоже, подразумевало ещё сохранившееся чувство юмора), как только увидел его, тут же оказался совсем рядом, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, и что-то сказал по-русски.

Джеймс хмыкнул. Сладенький Стив ответил той же фразой, и они расцеловались в обе щеки.

Сэм шёпотом спросил:

— Что они говорят?

Джеймс ответил:

— Что-то вроде «Здорово, братишка».

Горошинка поцеловал их обоих. Степаня улыбнулся ему. Когда он не вёл себя как злобный засранец с промытыми мозгами, его русский акцент звучал очень располагающе:

— Привет, Горошинка, — сказал он. — Познакомишь меня со своим другом?

— Сладенький, — сказал Горошинка.

Степаня удивился.

— Сладенький? В смысле... как сладости?

Сладенький только пожал своими широченными плечами.

— Почему бы и нет?

Степаня организовал ему собственный бейдж.

Они забрали ещё несколько Стивов, но в этот раз Горошинка остался со своим собственным. В первый заход они попали в башню Мстителей, как раз когда те вернулись туда после миссии, и Кэпу потребовалось время, чтобы разобраться во всём и нормально представиться.

— Простите, что заставила вас ждать, парни. Эс Джи Роджерс. Чаще всего меня зовут Сег. — Сег оказалась ростом выше шести футов и такой же мускулистой, как мужские версии Стива. Волосы у неё были подстрижены совсем коротко, и на лице светилась знакомая тёплая улыбка Стива. — Рискну предположить, что вы явились сюда, чтобы вернуть меня домой?

Джеймс просиял, будто взял джекпот, неотрывно пялясь на неё, как извращенец.

— Охуенно верно, — сказал он, и в этот момент вошёл другой Баки.

Он был потным и помятым после боя, но по большей части выглядел хорошо: высокий, привлекательный парень с густой копной крупных кудрей на голове, большими карими глазами и совершенно нормальным, здоровым, счастливым выражением на лице. Оказалось по-настоящему здорово для разнообразия встретить Баки, у которого всё в порядке.

— Старк сказал, что их версия с пультом подтвердилась, Сег.

Она улыбнулась ему.

— Спасибо, дружище. Они как раз объясняли мне, зачем они здесь.

Они объяснили. Сег явно обрадовалась. Новый Баки тоже воспрял.

— Может быть, вы видели и моего Стива?

Они переглянулись. А потом Джеймс спросил:

— Можешь уточнить детали?

Новый Баки нахмурился.

— Подождите, — он вышел из комнаты, а потом вернулся со Старкфоном и показал им фотку. — Вот этот идиот.

На фотографии был Лэнгстон, который тыкал в камеру букетом роз, смеясь при этом. Сэм невольно улыбнулся такой фотографии.

— Да! Мы уже забрали его в депо. Он в порядке. Очень скучает по тебе.

— Отлично, — сказал новый Баки. — Я иду с вами.

Убедить Джея (так решил называть себя новый Баки) остаться дома, как хорошему мальчику, вместо того, чтобы прыгать между измерениями за своим дружбаном, оказалось дохлым номером, поэтому они взяли его с собой, когда переместились обратно в депо. Там царил полный хаос: восемнадцать Стивов с завязанными глазами играли в стикбол. Сладенький, предсказуемо, уверенно уделывал всех остальных. Стелла и рыжеволосый Стив вели счёт и судили игру. Неучаствующие Стивы перекусывали и болели. Джей сорвал игру, бросившись на Лэнгстона, пытавшегося добраться до базы, и зацеловал его до умопомрачения. Остальные принялись свистеть.

— Привет, детка, — сказал Лэнгстон, лёжа на спине прямо в траве. Он улыбался так широко, что это казалось болезненным. — Я соскучился по тебе.

— Я тоже скучал, — ответил Джей. — Что такое с этими белыми? Это даже хуже, чем когда я съел золотое «Орео».

Лэнгстон расхохотался.

— Ты до сих пор так ненавидишь это печенье?

— Позор на имени «Орео», вот что это было, — сказал Джей и снова поцеловал его.

И в этот момент Стелла тихо произнесла: «О!» — и схватилась за живот.

Сначала все растерялись, но когда большинство Стивов взволнованно окружили её, Стелла только строго глянула на них и решительно заявила:

— Я в порядке. Заканчивайте игру.

Она держалась молодцом до позднего вечера, но потом начала постанывать, и Сэм с помощью магических штанов Джеймса достал всё необходимое и поспешил к ней. Священник Стив сидел возле Стеллы, держа её за руку. Он заметил, что Сэм смотрит на него, и улыбнулся, ярко и счастливо. Он вообще много улыбался, слишком часто, чтобы это выглядело естественным для лица Стива Роджерса. Вероятно, он был самым счастливым из Стивов, которых Сэм встречал до сих пор, хотя об этом не так уж приятно было думать. Странно было бы увлечься парнем, который, кажется, оказался счастливее всего, избрав для себя путь целибата.

— Я дважды принимал роды, — сообщил он. — Ты удивишься, какие только вещи не приходится делать при моей работе. Ты ведь парамедик, верно? У неё схватки каждые шесть минут.

— Звучит неплохо, — ответил Сэм. А потом на секунду заколебался. Он доверял Стиву, но Стелла была белой женщиной из тридцатых годов, и он не знал, как она может отреагировать. — Стелла, как ты считаешь, не станешь возражать, если я буду проверять, как идут дела? Я не акушер, я имею в виду, я не занимаюсь этим на постоянной основе, но я прошёл полноценную медицинскую подготовку, в отличие от остальных, и Джеймс считает, что перемещать тебя куда-то прямо сейчас может быть опасно для твоего состояния.

— Лучше ты, чем кто-то из моего мира, — сказала она. — Думаю, я вполне могу довериться летающему доктору из будущего. К тому же Горошинке ты нравишься.

Сэм на секунду задумался, как вышло, что киборг-каннибал оказался тем парнем, отношение которого стало мерилом для всех, когда Сег подошла к ним, засунув руки в карманы.

— Вообще-то я ничего не знаю об этом, — она мягко улыбнулась. — Но могу быть рядом, если ты хочешь, чтобы в такой момент поблизости была девчонка.

Стелла посмотрела на неё.

— Ого, — сумела сказать она. — Вблизи ты такая большая.

— Ну, так вышло, — ответила Сег и села в траву рядом с ней. — Кто отец?

— Баки, — ответила Стелла с таким видом, как будто ей казалось, что это должно быть очевидно.

Сег улыбнулась.

— Прости, — сказала она. — Просто моя Баки была первой Чёрной Вдовой. Вот я и не подумала, что у твоего может быть член. — Она поморщилась. — Ой, простите, падре. — Она вовсе не пыталась быть милой, священник Стив указал «Падре» на своём бейдже.

— Ну, честно говоря, у меня самого есть член, — ответил он. — Его, знаете ли, нам не убирают. Так что члены меня не оскорбляют. К тому же я всё время вижу член Баки.

— Подожди, что? — спросил Сэм.

— Не в этом смысле! Он постоянно пользуется моим душем, потому что у него в квартире отвратительный напор воды, а потом бродит по моему дому совсем голый и болтает со мной. Думаю, он просто забывает, что не успел одеться.

— Да, это похоже на Баки, — ответил Сэм, потому что так и есть. Такой вот урод. — Вы живёте по соседству друг с другом?

— Ага, в одном квартале. Мы бы совсем съехались, если бы ему не требовалось уединение для того, чтобы пялиться в никуда и хандрить. — Он повернулся к Стелле: — Скажи, ты хочешь, чтобы мы вели себя тихо или чтобы отвлекали тебя? Я подумал, что отвлекаться — это неплохо, потому что сам я очень хотел, чтобы со мной разговаривали, когда мне пришивали обратно руку в прошлом году, но, полагаю, это совсем не такая боль, как когда рожаешь ребёнка.

— Отвлекайте меня, — согласилась Стелла, цепляясь за его руку. — И что же такое должен сделать священник, чтобы ему пришлось потом пришивать руку обратно?

— Ну, — сказал Стив. — У меня есть тайная жизнь.

Падре непринуждённо болтал в течение нескольких часов при небольшой поддержке Сэма и Сег. Другие Стивы иногда подходили к ним, уважительно держась по другую сторону кривоватого занавеса из веток, который соорудила Сег, чтобы обеспечить Стелле какую получится интимность, и дожидаясь, чтобы их позвали, прежде чем ненадолго присоединиться к ним.

А потом, после одной из действительно серьёзных схваток, к ним заглянул Баки, и она потёрла лицо и потянулась к нему:

— Бак.

Сэм хотел вмешаться, но Баки просто опустился в траву рядом с ней и взял её за руку.

— Эй, эй, боец. У тебя всё отлично получается, дружище.

Спустя ещё какое-то время схватки сделались весьма интенсивными, и Сэм прогнал всех праздных зрителей. Стелла цеплялась за Баки так, будто от этого зависела её жизнь, так что ему пришлось остаться. Было странно наблюдать за ними: Баки уговаривал её, как всегда уговаривал Стива, а Стелла отвечала ему так, как Стив говорил с Баки; тот факт, что они были совершенно чужими людьми, каким-то образом совершенно потерял значение. А потом ребёнок начал выходить, и Сэм оказался слишком занят, отчаянно вспоминая всё, что помнил из курсов по приёму родов, — а помнил он, к сожалению, не так много, как ему следовало бы, — и изо всех сил надеясь, что им не придётся внезапно телепортировать женщину из тридцатых в современный госпиталь и объяснять там возникшую ситуацию, прежде чем Стелла родит прямо на полу в приёмной. А потом всё закончилось, родился младенец, фиолетовый, орущий и живой, и Сэм положил его Стелле на грудь, а вся толпа Капитанов Америк приглушённо шумела в нескольких метрах от них. Баки выглядел потрясённым. На головке у ребёнка топорщился пучок тёмных волосиков. И он был самым трогательным существом, какое видел Сэм.

Ещё через несколько часов, когда Стелла и ребёнок уже были чистыми, в тепле и сухости, Падре сказал:

— Как ты назовёшь ребёнка?

— Ну, — ответила Стелла. — Я думаю, что Сэм очень славное имя.

У Сэма отвисла челюсть.

— Подожди, что?

— Сэмуэль Джозеф Барнс, — твёрдо сказала Стелла. — Хочешь подержать его?

Сэм хотел.

[арт](http://inkwellfiction.com/alby/Marvel/SBBB/SamBaby.png)

 

***

На следующий день они сделали небольшую передышку, потому что идите на хрен, у них теперь был настоящий ребёнок. И это был по-настоящему клёвый ребёнок, даже когда вопил, как сирена воздушной тревоги. Он был не таким уж и крохотным, так что, возможно, в отличие от Стива родился здоровым. Баки было невыносимо думать о том, чтобы отправить больного ребёнка в то время, когда ещё не существовало ингаляторов. По большей части Баки таскал маленького Сэма на руках, когда Стелле требовалось перехватить пару секунд сна. Джеймс и Сэм тоже подержали его немного, пока младенец не начал кричать снова. Тогда Горошинка подобрался к ним и протянул обе руки.

— Дай.

— Ох, — сказал Баки. — Ты что, хочешь съесть его?

Горошинка мрачно глянул на него.

— Дай ребёнка. ХОСПАДЕИИСУСЕ!

— Ой, похоже, нам стоит следить за речью в твоей компании, — сказал Баки и протянул ему малыша. Маленький Сэм завопил ещё громче. Горошинка начал качать его куда размашистей, чем, с точки зрения Баки, допускалось трясти младенцев, приговаривая: «Шшшш! Шшшшш!». Баки уже собирался попытаться отобрать у него ребёнка, когда тот неожиданно начал успокаиваться. Спустя пару минут такого странно агрессивного укачивания и ушушукивания маленький Сэм задремал на груди Горошинки. Тот выглядел очень довольным.

Баки увидел, как Сладенький поводил головой, а потом подошёл и встал рядом с Баки.

— У него всегда здорово получалось обращаться с детьми. Он часто помогал с малышами в приюте. Верно, Бак?

Горошинка пожал плечами.

— Не могу вспомнить.

Баки удивлённо моргнул.

— Ого, ты весьма неплохо разговариваешь сегодня, верно?

Горошинка снова пожал плечами.

— Весьма неплохо.

А потом, снова устроив малыша в объятиях его мамы, Баки, Джеймс и Сэм отправились дальше. Баки не мог не признать, что немного робел рядом с Сэмом. Они то и дело ловили взгляды друг друга. И это было странно. Раньше ему никогда не было неловко с Сэмом: бывало, что они соперничали, или вели себя по-детски, но никогда не стеснялись друг друга. Неожиданно Баки почувствовал такую сильную тоску по Стиву, что у него чуть слёзы не потекли. Сэм заметил.

— Эй, Бак. Ты в порядке?

Баки потёр глаза кулаком.

— Просто хочу вернуть его обратно, понимаешь?

— Да, — кивнул Сэм. — Понимаю.

— Боже, — сказал Баки. — Я такой засранец. У тебя лучший друг погиб, а тебе пришлось возиться со мной. Тебе даже не удалось погоревать как следует.

— Знаешь что? — заметил Сэм. — Я не собираюсь говорить, что я выше того, чтобы горько обижаться на серьёзно травмированного бойфренда моего лучшего друга, потому что на самом деле я не обижен. Да и вообще как это должно выглядеть? К тому же, сам знаешь. Я ведь вроде как влюблён в тебя.

— Охренеть, — Баки поцеловал его.

Это был очень, очень классный поцелуй. Не горький. Не странный. Наоборот, он ощущался так, как если бы Баки наконец сделал что-то правильно.

Сэм отстранился от него и сказал:

— Чёрт.

А Баки ответил:

— Да.

Джеймс только захлопал им в ладони, а потом включил пульт.

— Ты такой говнюк, — сказал ему Сэм, когда они переместились.

Баки облизал губы. У него немного кружилась голова.

— Это же наша дверь. Дверь в нашу квартиру, в которой мы жили перед войной.

Это было самое лучшее место из всех, которые они снимали: тогда оба работали на полноценной работе и зарабатывали достаточно, чтобы им не приходилось больше жить у отца Баки. Они были там очень счастливы, даже невзирая на то, что Баки потратил кучу времени, втайне дроча на своего друга и фантазируя о нём.

Джеймс постучал.

Через минуту дверь открылась, и за ней стоял Стив. Стив! И Баки ни на минуту не усомнился, он это или не он. Его Стив, в рубашке с закатанными рукавами и красных подтяжках, здоровый и прекрасный, прямо в дверях их старой квартиры. Ни один из них не сказал ни слова. Баки просто шагнул к нему, прямо к нему в объятия, и Стив прижал его к себе. От него пахло, как в 1938: потом, и масляной краской, и дешёвым мылом. Стив потрепал рукой его ёжик и сказал:

— Привет. Привет, Бак, — а потом потянулся к Сэму, и они уже обнимались втроём, крепко, крепко, ещё крепче.

А потом тоненький голосок вскрикнул: «Большой папочка!», и что-то врезалось им в ноги.

Они отпрянули друг от друга, и Стив поднял маленькую, мокрую, голенькую девочку на руки. Она закричала:

— Опусти!

— Чёрта с два я тебя отпущу, — ответил Стив. — Ты больше не ускользнёшь отсюда.

Она надулась. Потом её большие голубые глаза остановились на лице Баки.

— Мама?

— Матерь божья, — произнёс женский голос. — Заходите скорее сюда из коридора, давайте же. В этот раз соседи не будут сплетничать, а сразу позовут экзорциста.

Они вошли. Баки просто не мог перестать пялиться на… себя. Женскую версию. И на ребёнка на руках у Стива, с такими же глазами, как у Стива, и тёмными волосами Баки. Его женская версия, которую Стив звал Бекс и улыбался ей так, что у Баки живот сводило, налила им кофе. Стив представил им девочку, которую звали Сара, и которая звала Стива большим папочкой, потому что её настоящий папа ещё не получил сыворотку. Баки было мучительно думать о том, что ещё один Стив подвергнется экспериментам и будет послан на смерть, на этот раз имея жену и маленькую дочь дома. Впрочем, то, как Бекс сжимала и разжимала кулаки, заставило его задуматься, долго ли она останется дома без него.

Сэм выглядел, словно ему было очень неловко, а Джеймс просто вибрировал от напряжения, и тогда Бекс сказала:

— Слушай, Баки, прости меня, если я ошибаюсь, но учти, я замужняя женщина. Этот здоровяк всё время спал на полу в гостиной. А я просто хочу, чтобы мой муж вернулся.

Баки стало бы стыдно, если бы он не был слишком занят, вытирая глаза, потому что месяцы горя, одиночества, паники, отчаянья и тоски разом навалились на него, как гора. Он невольно прислонился к Сэму, и тот поцеловал его в лоб. Глаза Стива расширились при виде этого, он покраснел и счастливо улыбнулся.

Бекс удивлённо подняла брови.

— Надо же! — сказала она. — Это ваше будущее — просто что-то с чем-то.

Все искренне обрадовались, когда Баки и Сэм вернулись в депо, держа своего Стива за руки. Стив был немного ошеломлён происходящим, поэтому они ушли поглубже в лес, где какое-то время просто обнимали его. Они не обсуждали то, что происходит у них с Сэмом, пока что нет. Только целовали друг друга, все трое, и смотрели, как в воспоминаниях Баки сам он в детстве смотрел на пирог, выставленный на стол в праздник, когда хочется всего сразу, больше, чем ты можешь проглотить. Баки не мог рук оторвать от Стива, ощупывал его плечи, бока, бёдра, прикасался к волосам. Они отросли за это время, став почти такой же длины, как во время войны.

— Я так давно люблю тебя, — сказал он. — Боже, как же давно я люблю тебя. Снова бросишь меня, и, клянусь богом, я заставлю тебя жалеть об этом следующие восемьдесят лет.

— Мне потребовалось больше двух лет, — сказал Сэм, — чтобы понять, что для меня это больше чем крепкая дружба. И больше чем подростковая влюблённость. И раз уж всё это происходит по настоящему в реальной жизни, нормально будет признаться, что я целовал игрушечного тебя в детстве?

У Стива, похоже, бежали слёзы. Сэм и Бак обнимали его и притворялись, что ничего не видят.

Баки готов был уже заснуть, положив голову Стиву на колени, когда вдруг резко сел.

— Чёрт. Джеймс.

Он нашёл Джеймса сидящим в одиночестве в стороне от основного лагеря, привалившись к дереву и глядя в никуда. Баки уселся рядом с ним.

— Эй.

— Эй.

Баки взял его за руку, переплетая свои металлические пальцы с живыми пальцами Джеймса. Тот сначала не шевелился, потом мало-помалу привалился к его плечу.

Через несколько минут подошли Сэм и Стив.

— Ну, — сказал Стив. — Я знаю, возможно, ты видеть меня не можешь. Можешь спокойно послать меня на хрен. Но я бы чувствовал себя последним мерзавцем, если бы хотя бы не предложил…

— Блядь, давай уже иди к нам, — сказал Джеймс.

Они просидели так почти час, просто позволяя Джеймсу прижиматься к ним. Потом он поднялся.

— Ну, что, дамочки, готовы отправиться со мной искать ещё Стивов, или продолжите свой медовый месяц? Тебя, Стив, не зову, это может уделать пространственно-временной… — голос у него дрогнул, и Баки сжал его плечо.

— Тебе не обязательно делать это, Джеймс. Ты можешь сделать перерыв.

— И заняться чем? Сидеть и рыдать, как чёртов… Блядь, — он оборвал себя.

Баки вздохнул.

— Ты мог бы посмотреть за ребёнком Стеллы. Повозиться с Горошинкой. Да что угодно.

Джеймс помотал головой.

— Нет. Давайте покончим уже с этим дерьмом, — он глубоко вздохнул и отступил на шаг назад. — Ну, парни, пошли?

— Не будь сволочью, — сказал Сэм. — Вот прямо сейчас. Ты что, серьёзно?

Баки дружелюбно ткнул Джеймса в бок.

— Конечно, мы идём.

Они уже отработали технологию этого дерьма до уровня науки, поэтому забрали ещё несколько Стивов без всяких сложностей. А потом им пришлось вытаскивать очередного прямо в самый разгар перестрелки во Вьетнаме. Он оказался одним из очень больших Стивов и сражался, как чёртов маньяк, бросаясь навстречу выстрелам, как если бы считал, что он Люк Кейдж и пули просто отскочат от него. Когда они всё-таки сумели утащить его оттуда, и он снял капюшон, они увидели, что у него сломанный нос и дурацкая короткая военная стрижка, и Джеймс издал такой звук, как будто его ударили по лицу.

Новый Стив посмотрел на него:

— Баки?

Джеймс только схватил Сэма одной рукой и Баки другой.

— Схватишь его за руку, Бак? — спросил он и нажал кнопку на пульте.

Джеймс сбежал, как только они оказались снова в депо, и бедный новый Стив выглядел так, будто его ударили камнем по голове. Баки постарался объяснить ему, что происходит. Спросил, как новый Стив хочет, чтобы его называли, но тот только рассеянно посмотрел на него.

— Что? Мне надо идти.

— Тебе надо выбрать себе имя, — сказал Баки. — Мы запутаемся, если не сделать этого.

— Послушай, не знаю, поймёшь ли ты меня, — ответил новый Стив. — Но это сейчас был мой муж.

Баки растерялся.

— Твой что?

— Мой муж. Ба… тот, другой. Который убежал.

— Приятель, — дружелюбно объяснил Баки. — Существует огромное множество каждого из нас. А Джеймс никогда не говорил, что был женат. Я хочу сказать, он, конечно, шутил про старых супругов и всё такое, но я бы никогда не подумал, что он действительно был женат.

— Приятель, — подхватил Стив, и его знакомый голос прозвучал напряжённо, почти угрожающе. — Это неудивительно. Мне так и не удалось убедить его, что я был абсолютно серьёзен, когда приносил ему клятву. Мы расписались перед тем, как его судили, чтобы меня не могли заставить свидетельствовать против него. Мы женаты уже десять лет, и он до сих пор ждёт, когда я решу порвать с ним. — Стив сглотнул. — Дай мне поговорить с ним. Пожалуйста.

Баки пришлось запрокинуть голову немного назад, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Парень был просто чёртов танк, под два метра ростом. Неудивительно, что Джеймс предпочитал быть маленькой ложечкой.

— Не мне судить. Но я могу отвести тебя туда, где он, скорей всего, прячется, если ты сначала выберешь имя.

— Боже, да я не знаю. Грант занято?

— Ага.

— А как насчёт Фрэнка?

Баки нахмурился.

— Как у тебя получился Фрэнк из Стивена Гранта Роджерса?

— Никак, — ответил Фрэнк. — Я получил его из Франклина Делано Рузвельта. Могу я уже увидеть моего парня или нет?

Джеймс курил, сидя под своим любимым деревом для тоски, когда они добрались туда. Увидев их, он поднялся, сунул руки в карманы и сказал, не выпуская сигареты изо рта:

— Чего вам надо, ребят?

— Просто поговорить с тобой, — ответил Фрэнк. — Бак, это я.

Джеймс покачал головой.

— Нет. Извини. Мой парень умер.

Фрэнк кивнул.

— Да. Мой тоже. Помнишь нашу миссию в Монтане? Ты заставлял меня ужинать в одной и той же дыре каждый вечер и всё пытался убедить меня…

— Оседлать механического быка, — закончил Джеймс. — А потом я поймал шрапнель в брюхо, и он провёл всю неделю, сидя со мной в госпитале и рисуя себя верхом на чёртовом быке, чтобы рассмешить меня, хотя от этого у меня швы рвались.

— Нет. Я провёл всю неделю, планируя твои похороны, — он сглотнул и слабо улыбнулся. — Эй, коротышка.

Джеймс отчаянно затряс головой.

— Нет, нет. Нахрен, не может быть.

— Твой любимый цвет синий, — сказал Фрэнк. — Ты любишь Синатру и «The Clash». Ты хватал меня и кидал прямо в противника, наверно, раз пять, а когда я однажды так сделал, ты ныл потом целую неделю. Когда ты выбираешь, какие сигареты купить, ты берёшь «Lucky», «Pall Mall», «Camel» без фильтра или красные «Marlboro» на худой конец, но я видел, как ты выкурил всю пачку ментоловых «Virginia Slims», которую украл у мёртвого агента ГИДРы, во время задания несколько лет назад, так что не знаю, кого ты пытаешься одурачить. На твой последний день рожденья я подарил тебе кастет из материала, позволяющего проходить металлодетекторы, кашемировый свитер и миксер «KitchenAid». Тебе нравятся таксы, а в телефоне у тебя нет почти ничего кроме фотографий симпатичных дамочек в одном белье, полуголого меня и дурацких такс в свитерочках. Я собирался сделать тебе сюрприз и подарить щенка таксы, но ты удивил меня первым и умер.

Джеймс побледнел до молочной белизны.

— Кэп, — сказал он. — Не надо… не издевайся надо мной. Он умер.

— Ты только что сам назвал меня «Кэп», — сказал Фрэнк и шагнул ближе к нему. — Я получил тебя обратно. Я получил тебя обратно, и мне наплевать, как это произошло или почему. Ты мой. Ты был моим с того самого дня, когда тебя ранили в ляжку, и я заставил тебя позволить мне осмотреть и перевязать тебя, и ты сказал мне…

— «Поцелуй и всё пройдёт», — сказал Джеймс. — Боже, Кэп, я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты повёлся на такой известный дурацкий приём…

Фрэнк вытащил сигарету у него изо рта и поцеловал его.

Джеймс ответил ему, запрокинув голову, чтобы было удобнее, ладонями ощупывая его лицо. Когда он отстранился, голос его дрожал:

— Такое ощущение, как будто мы просто сбились с пути. Ты в своей чёртовой вселенной и я в своей, и оба так страшно тосковали друг по другу… — он снова поцеловал Фрэнка, жарко и страстно, а потом засмеялся: — Интересно, а есть ли разница? Должно же быть что-то не так? Какой пирог ты любишь больше всего?

— С ревенем, — тут же ответил Фрэнк.

— Никакой разницы, — сказал Джеймс и снова потянулся за поцелуем. В то же время он стиснулФрэнка за задницу, застонал и прижался к нему пахом. А потом замер.

— Кэп, — сказал он спустя секунду. — С тобой что-то… я хочу сказать…

Фрэнк отпрянул.

— О боже. Твой Стив. Он, ну… Он был не таким, как я.

Джеймс опустил руки.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Не таким.

— Прости, — сказал Фрэнк. — Я просто… я не подумал об этом. Я не подумал… боже, прости меня, я пойду…

— Ты головой ударился или как?

Фрэнк вздрогнул. Джеймс схватил его за руку.

— Ты тупой идиот. Думаешь, меня это волнует? Я бы больше удивился, если бы ты сказал, что любишь пирог с тыквой.

— Ох, — сказал Фрэнк, глаза у него подозрительно блестели. — Тыковка.

Джеймс снова шагнул к нему и уткнулся лбом ему в грудь:

— Кэп?

Фрэнк погладил его по волосам.

— Да, Бак?

— Если ты снова умрёшь, я тебя нафиг прикончу.

Фрэнк наклонился и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Взаимно, коротышечка, — он непроизвольно ощупал бока и плечи Джеймса. — Ты всегда был таким там, откуда ты? Не помню, чтобы тебя было так много.

— Нет. Выяснилось, что я очень много ем, когда мне так грустно. Во мне килограмм сто десять.

— Ого. Ну, знаешь, тебе идёт.

— Спасибо, Кэп, — сказал Джеймс, касаясь губами рубашки на груди Фрэнка. — Будет смотреться ещё эффектней, когда разденусь.

Фрэнк чуть-чуть порозовел.

— Не при людях же, тигр.

— Да это всего лишь Баки. Я с ним уже покувыркался тут немного, ему плевать.

— Ты с ним уже… даже не знаю, заводит меня это или пугает.

— И то, и другое, — ответил Джеймс. — Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня прямо в этом лесу. Если мы такое делаем, конечно?

— Боже, Бак, — Фрэнк покраснел окончательно. — Конечно, делаем. Дважды в день иногда.

Джеймс быстро улыбнулся ему.

— Я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, что люблю тебя?

Фрэнк тоже улыбнулся ему.

— Ну, возможно, ты упоминал об этом.

Баки решил, что ему пора идти.

 

[арт](http://inkwellfiction.com/alby/Marvel/SBBB/FrankJames.png)

Один из новых Стивов оказался долговязым парнем из Аппалачей. Он написал «Джозеф» на своём бейдже, но остальные Стивы проигнорировали это и прозвали его Бунтарём. Так вот каким-то образом они с Сег затеяли пикник в стиле Беара Гриллса, и теперь посередине их лагеря пылал огромный костёр. Сладенький запасся продуктами, фруктами и овощами, барахлом для кемпинга и прочими нужными вещами из своей квартиры, когда услышал, что они жили на одних пайках, так что Падре помог ему соорудить вполне достойный ужин. Спустя какое-то время Джеймс и Фрэнк выбрались из леса. Другие Стивы поприветствовали их тем, что вежливо не обращали внимания и лишь иногда понимающе сдержанно улыбались. Джеймс представил Фрэнка Стиву и Сладенькому (все как-то разом согласились, что Стив Сэма и Баки может остаться Стивом, отчего Баки снова чуть не разревелся, как дамочка), а потом все уселись травить байки, смеяться и просто наслаждаться хорошей компанией. Падре спросил:

— Эй, Баки? Чем ты занимался перед войной?

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Только перешёл в старшую школу.

— Я был клерком, — сказал Баки. — Боже, я ненавидел эту работу.

Джей тихо вздохнул:

— Я был певцом.

— Иногда, — поправил его Лэнгстон. — Обычно он продавал пылесосы.

Горошинка сказал:

— Бухгалтером.

Все повернулись к нему, и Баки спросил:

— Что?

— Бухгалтером, — твёрдо повторил Горошинка.

— Это правда, — подтвердил Сладенький, улыбаясь.

— Ты был богатым, — выдохнул Джей.

— Мы были из приюта, — ответил Сладенький. — Перебивались, как могли, пока Бак не нашёл первую нормальную работу. А потом всё сразу наладилось.

Горошинка протянул руку и погладил Сладенького по голове.

— Отправил его в художественную школу, — рыкнул он своим низким голосом.

Все дружно выдохнули. Горошинка закатил глаза.

— Я. Я не… — он заволновался, пытаясь справится со следующим словом, — не глупый.

— Мы это знаем, — сказал Джеймс. — Умнее меня, это уж точно.

— И намного красивей, — добавил Баки. — Мы просто искренне рады, как много ты говоришь сегодня, Горошинка.

Горошинка улыбнулся и поцеловал каждого из них. Потом прислонился к Сладенькому и заскулил.

— Голова.

— Что с твоей головой, детка?

— Голова, — он выдохнул чуть раздражённо. — Плохо.

— Болит?

Горошинка кивнул и прижался виском к плечу Сладенького. Тот сразу же начал массировать ему шею, в то время как Джеймс добыл какие-то суперсолдатские обезболивающие, а Баки дал ему чашку воды. Горошинка вздохнул, довольный, как кошка, оказавшаяся в центре внимания, а потом положил голову Сладенькому на колени и смог сообщить им, что не возражает, если ему заплетут волосы. Джеймс устроился рядом с ним.

— Давай я, чемпион. Мы с Наташей постоянно заплетаем друг другу волосы.

Сэм хмыкнул.

— При этом хихикаете и красите друг другу ногти на ногах?

— Они определённо хихикают, — сказал Фрэнк. — Я всегда стараюсь держаться подальше в такие моменты, если честно. У них есть общий чат с Шэрон, и они там сплетничают обо мне.

— Мы с ними «Сестринство переходящего пистолета-пулемета», — дружелюбно признал Джеймс. Потом нахмурился. — Знаешь, Кэп, моя Нат с ума сойдёт, когда я притащу тебя обратно домой.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — мягко сказал Фрэнк. — Можно перемещаться туда и обратно, как-то так. Если ты, конечно, не должен вернуть свой универсальный переключатель.

— Можешь причесать меня?

Сэм дёрнулся от неожиданности, обнаружив подкравшегося к ним Степаню.

— Мои волосы, — сказал тот. — Они ужасные.

Баки тихонько засмеялся. Джеймс просто кивнул, сказал что-то по-русски и погладил траву рядом с собой. Фрэнк подозрительно разглядывал Степаню с минуту, но Джеймс кивнул и ему тоже и тот смягчился.

— Привет. Я Фрэнк.

— Степаня.

Фрэнк усмехнулся.

— Милое имя.

Степаня не ответил, просто сел рядом с Джеймсом, опустив глаза. Когда Джеймс коснулся его, он чуть вздрогнул. Джеймс остановился.

— Стив? Я собираюсь прикоснуться к тебе. Просто уберу колтуны у тебя из волос. Я осторожно. Хорошо?

Степаня кивнул и потихоньку расслабился под прикосновениями Джеймса, пока тот возился с его волосами:

— Хочешь, я подстригу тебя? — Джеймс аккуратно сжал его плечо.

— Да, хорошо.

Он добыл всё необходимое из своих волшебных штанов, потом указал на Стива, Фрэнка и Сладенького.

— Выбери свой фасон причёски, дружище.

Степаня указал на Стива. Сэм тут же прислонился к его плечу и заметил:

— Эй, смотри-ка. Ты самый красивый парень в нашей средней школе.

— Думаю, просто моя стрижка напомнила ему, какую он сам носил в сороковые, — сказал Стив и поцеловал Сэма в щёку.

— Не отменяет того, что ты самый симпатичный парень у нас на танцах, — заметил Баки и поцеловал их обоих.

Фрэнк и Джеймс переглянулись и дружно закатили глаза. Джеймс начал срезать Степане волосы.

Горошинка какое-то время наблюдал за ними, а потом сказал:

— Лицо... нож?

Джеймс спросил:

— Что?

Горошинка кивнул в сторону Сладенького, щетина которого явно выходила из-под контроля. Джеймс поднял брови, потом долго что-то ловил в карманах своих штанов, пока не выудил набор для бритья и бутылку воды. Горошинка вдохновился и улыбнулся ему:

— Сигарету?

Джеймс засмеялся и дал ему одну, потом помог прикурить. Горошинка уселся, скрестив ноги, перед Сладеньким, с сигаретой в зубах, и начал аккуратно намазывать ему лицо пеной для бритья. Сладенький едва заметно улыбался.

— Ты же знаешь, что я могу сделать это сам, детка. Для этого не нужны глаза.

Горошинка с удовольствием затянулся и с щелчком открыл опасную бритву.

Это было так мило. Уютно. Как будто он снова был ребёнком, только вокруг него возились миллион братьев и сестёр. После того, как Степаню и Сладенького привели в порядок и они стали красавцами, Падре передал чили и кукурузный хлеб, а Сег затеяла игру в покер. Джеймс раздал желающим виски и сигареты.

Баки забрался к Стиву на колени. Тот засмеялся.

— Хочешь пообниматься, Бак?

— Имею право, — ответил Баки и опустил голову на плечо Сэму. Они поцеловались немного, почему нет? Стив радостно выдохнул, наблюдая за ними.

— Эй, парни, — позвал Джеймс. — Не хочу перебивать, но может отлепите свои лица друг от друга на минутку?

— Да, конечно, сержант Облом, — Сэм потёрся носом о щёку Баки. Боже, Баки любил его.

— Какой к чёрту сержант? — удивился Джеймс. — Уверен, что никогда им не был. Я разве сержант, Кэп?

— Возможно, ты был посмертно повышен в звании, — предположил Фрэнк. — Хотя вся эта русская хрень с работой суперубийцы, вероятно, подпортила тебе военную карьеру.

— Значит я и Сэм выше тебя по рангу, ха! — сказал Баки и широко улыбнулся Джеймсу.

Джеймс глотнул виски.

— Мы разве из тех парней, кто всерьёз переживает из-за этой военной иерархии?

— Да, — ответили остальные разом. А потом заржали, как кони.

— О, да заткнитесь вы, — рявкнул Джеймс и все притихли. — Я тут повозился с пультом и понял одну вещь. Похоже, мы закончили. Думаю, мы нашли всех сместившихся Стивов.

Наступила тишина. А потом рыжеволосый Стив, который в этот момент находился в самом разгаре удивительно агрессивной партии в шахматы с большим китайско-американским Стивом, с чьим Баки он перед этим сошёлся, тихо сказал:

— Значит, мы можем отправиться по домам?

И сразу же все заговорили одновременно. Сладенький вынул сигарету изо рта Горошинки, затянулся и сказал:

— Хорошо. Нам ещё много мусора предстоит убрать в нашем мире.

— Блядь, нет, — не удержался Баки.

Сладенький отдал сигарету обратно Горошинке и сказал:

— Извините?

— Ты же не заберёшь Горошинку обратно, на верную смерть, — возмутился Баки.

Послышался гул одобрительных возгласов. Горошинка оскалился.

— Я. Я могу, — он ударил себя ладонью по бедру. — Блядь.

— Детка, — мягко сказал Сладенький. — Не спеши.

Горошинка медленно вдохнул, а потом разом выпалил:

— Я могу сам принимать варенье.

Все растерянно уставились на него.

— Решение, — вдруг произнёс Степаня. — Он говорит, что может принимать собственные решения.

Горошинка закивал.

— Что ж, если ты собираешься принимать такие тупые решения, полагаю, я отправлюсь с тобой, — заявил Баки.

— И я, — тут же встрял Джеймс.

Сэм вздохнул:

— Вот чёрт. Записывайте и меня.

Ещё многие в толпе присоединились к ним. Сладенький, похоже, немного растерялся.

— Вы не обязаны делать это, парни. Это почти верное самоубийство.

— Не в том случае, если у тебя есть подразделение Капитанов Америк и Зимних Солдат, — ответила Сег. — В таком случае, в нашем бизнесе это называется война.

 

***

Этой ночью Баки, как обычно, улёгся позади Сэма, а Стив устроился напротив него и обнял обоих своими огромными руками. Сэм уткнулся головой Стиву под подбородок.

— О да. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь.

— Привыкай спокойно, — ответил Стив. — Мы всё для этого сделаем.

Баки коснулся губами шеи Сэма сзади. Сэм вздрогнул.

— Хочу сразу предупредить вас, что я не из тех, кто готов участвовать в почти публичном сексе в лесу.

— Окей, — ответил Стив своим глубоким грудным голосом. — В таком случае мы подождём до того момента, когда вернёмся домой и сможем устроить славный нормальный секс в постели без посторонних.

— И в душе, — добавил Баки.

— И на полу в гостиной, — предложил Стив.

А Сэм сказал:

— Хорошо, идёт. Давайте только установим скорость, приемлемую и для тех, кто не был улучшен наукой до сверхчеловека.

— Людей, которые и без того совершенны, нет нужды улучшать с помощью науки, — ответил Стив.

— Самое неубедительное дерьмо, какое я слышал, — ответил Сэм.

— О, это ты просто мало слышал пока, — заметил Баки, целуя чувствительное место у Сэма за ухом. Сэм закрыл глаза.

— Парни? — сказал он, голос его дрогнул. — Я просто... вам стоит хорошо подумать, прежде чем связываться со мной. Я не то чтоб совсем в порядке. Я слишком много пью и иногда не могу уснуть по несколько дней. Я проломил кулаком стеклянную дверь моей тёти несколько месяцев назад...

— Сэм, — сказал Стив особым низким голосом, каким он обычно разговаривал только с Баки. — Мы оба без ума от тебя. Я не требую от тебя совершенства. Если бы меня интересовало только это, я порвал бы с тобой ещё тогда, когда впервые услышал, как ты поёшь тупую песню про зомби в душе.

— Это называется «Триллер», Стив, — подсказал Баки. — Это же ужас какой-то. Клянусь, когда я в первый раз услышал его пение, я подумал, что чайник выкипел на плиту. — Он нежно прикусил Сэма за шею. — К тому же, поверь, со мной всё в сотню раз хуже, приятель. У нас дома давно установился высокий уровень терпимости к чужим странностям.

— А кто сказал, что я сравнивал себя с тобой? — ответил Сэм, потому что если бы он попытался высказать, что чувствовал, он бы, наверное, разревелся как ребёнок. — То, что у меня едет крыша, ещё не означает, что я буду равняться на тебя.

В ответ Баки стал щекотать его, так что Сэм двинул его локтем в рёбра, и они возились друг с другом, пока Стив со вздохом не распихал их и не устроился посередине.

— Угомонитесь, детишки. Пора спать.

Сэм повернулся, чтобы снова оказаться лицом к лицу со Стивом.

— Это Баки начал.

— Я знаю, что это он, — ответил Стив и поцеловал Сэма.

— Эй, — возмутился Баки.

— Помолчи лучше, — сказал ему Стив. — Нам придётся убедить его, что мы не так уж страшны, если хотим, чтобы он остался с нами насовсем.

Сэм вздохнул, закрыл глаза и дал Стиву притянуть себя ближе, а потом сжал руку Баки, когда она пробралась Стиву на бок.

— Знаете, что? Я абсолютно уверен, что уже попал.

Следующим утром Джеймс организовал всех Стивов и разделил их на две группы: Стивов, которые хотели отправиться домой, и Стивов, которые собирались идти на войну вместе со Сладеньким и Горошинкой. Большинство хотело домой: многие до сих пор оставались маленькими астматиками, у других были дети и жёны, или Баки, которых они искали в своих мирах, или собственные войны, в которых им надо было сражаться. После того, как Джеймс отвёл всех этих Стивов по их мирам, в лесу стало до странности тихо. Падре прочистил горло.

— Ты знаешь, что я с вами, — сказал он. — Но, если возможно, я бы хотел взять с собой моего Баки. Он... ну в общем... Без обид, но по шкале «пожалуйста, не обижайте меня, сэр» от Баки до Горошинки он скорее ближе к Горошинке.

— Эй! — возмутился Баки. — Я страшен, как чёрт!

— Конечно, золотце, — утешительно сказал Стив. Сэм кивнул.

А Сег сказала:

— Я бы тоже свою взяла. Думаю, она бы стала крутой подмогой нашей команде. Она вроде Наташи Романовой, только с металлической рукой, снайперской винтовкой и самым ужасным в мире инстинктом самосохранения.

Джеймс сказал:

— Круто. У вас есть какие-нибудь их вещи с собой?

Сначала он притащил к ним Баки Падре. Как только Сэм увидел его, то тут же понял, о чём тот говорил. Этот Баки оказался большим, просто здоровенным мускулистым мужиком со спутанными волосами и щетиной, которые Сэм хорошо помнил с тех пор, как Баки только вернулся домой и с потерянным видом зависал, наверное, больше года, после того как его раззимнесолдатили обратно. Мужик был одет в пять слоёв одежды одновременно, таскал за спиной огромный пулемет и посылал в атмосферу мощные сигналы «отвалите от меня». Он замер в полуметре от Падре и кивнул ему:

— Роджерс.

— Барнс, — поздоровался Падре.

Барнс ничего не ответил. Тогда Падре шагнул к нему ближе, протянул руку и сжал его плечо. Спустя секунду Барнс посмотрел на него:

— Я думал, что ты мёртв.

— Я думал, что ты меньше.

Это вызвало тень улыбки на губах Барнса. И это была удивительно славная улыбка. И внезапно мужик перешёл из режима «жуткий робот-убийца» в режим «большой мускулистый мишка». Ему это определённо шло. Он наклонился, чтобы быстро крепко обнять Падре, потом отступил назад и сказал:

— У нас было тихо. Я много ходил в спортзал, — голос у него мягкий и хриплый, как если бы ему нечасто приходилось разговаривать.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Бак, — ответил Падре.

Барнс проигнорировал эту фразу, вероятно потому, что в ней было слишком много чувства.

— Мы с Принцессой перебрались в твоё жилище, — сообщил Барнс. — Я починил кондиционер. И духовку. И твою машину. Поменял тебе полы. — Он помолчал. — Было ужасно тихо без тебя.

— Спасибо, дружище, — поблагодарил Падре. — А кто присмотрит за Принцессой, пока тебя не будет?

— Наташа, — сказал Барнс, а потом добавил: — Я принёс тебе Элоизу, — он показал на пулемет.

— Ты супер, — счастливо ответил Падре и ловко повесил пулемет на себя.

Степаня, наблюдавший за Барнсом подозрительно сверкающими глазами, спросил:

— А кто эта Принцесса?

— Моя собака, — Барнс тут же вытащил Старкфон, чтобы показать Степане фотографии довольно жуткого питбуля в розовом ошейнике. — Ей приходилось убивать, чтобы выжить.

— Мне тоже, — мечтательно произнес Степаня.

— А здесь у вас жарко, — сказал Баки и стащил с себя несколько слоёв одежды. Под курткой на нём оказалась хенли, буквально трещавшая по швам. Примерно половине Стивов немедленно понадобилось что-то найти в своих телефонах, других Стивах или ближайших к ним деревьях.

— Не уверен, что мне нравится этот парень, — пробормотал Баки.

— Определённо из-за него будут проблемы, — согласился Сэм. — Не волнуйся, детка, мне куда больше нравятся маленькие худышки, как ты.

— Ненавижу тебя, — ответил Баки.

Сэм подумал, что это просто смешно. Но когда Грант, зеленоглазый Стив, помолвленный с Сэмом из своей вселенной, наклонился через широченное плечо Барнса, чтобы поумиляться на фотографии Принцессы, Сэм прищурился.

— А знаешь что? — сказал он. — Мне тоже не слишком нравится этот парень. — А потом он позвал: — Эй, Грант? Что-то подсказывает мне, твой жених тоже был бы рад присоединиться к нашей миссии.

Грант улыбнулся ему:

— Да, точно, ты прав! Отличная идея. Можно он пойдёт с нами, Джеймс? К тому же он может взять с собой свои запасные крылья, и тогда у нас будет сразу двое парней для поддержки с воздуха.

— Да, — пробормотал Сэм, чувствуя себя немного пристыжённым. — Это верно.

Спустя ещё несколько минут Джеймс отправился за девушкой Сег. Через час он вернулся и выглядел при этом слегка растерянно. Сэм не мог его винить. Она оказалась исключительно сексуальной дамочкой. Вроде бы ничего очевидного или показного, её тактический костюм был по сути таким же, как у остальных Баки, чересчур массивным из-за вшитого внутрь бронежилета и многочисленного оружия, чтобы притягивать восхищённые взгляды парней, но у нее были красивые, кошачьи, удивительно знакомые черты лица, угрожающая походка Зимнего Солдата и вызывающая улыбка Баки, с которой она подошла к Сег и поцеловала её.

— Привет, детка.

— Привет, Бак, — ответила Сег. А потом они стали обнимать и целовать друг друга, и большинство Стивов усиленно постарались не пялиться. Джеймс даже не делал вид, что старается. Спустя несколько секунд Сег отстранилась и обняла её за талию, улыбаясь как идиотка.

— Парни, это, в общем, моя Баки. Как ты хочешь, чтобы они тебя звали, Бак?

— Ребекка пойдёт, — предложила Баки-Чёрная Вдова. — Конечно, если никто из вас, парни, не занял это имя.

— О, да, — сказал Джеймс. — Она определённо одна из нас.

Сег хихикнула. Ребекка повела бровями. Джеймс вздохнул.

— Грант, приятель, я собираюсь отправиться за твоим парнем.

Джеймс вернулся обратно не с одним, а сразу с тремя людьми. Выглядел он немного замотанным. Так же выглядел и Сэм, которого он привёл с собой. И, что тревожно, Наташа Романова. А вот Зимний Солдат выглядел очень-очень довольным.

— Извини, Грант, — пояснил Джеймс. — Он угрожал взорвать ЩИТ, если мы отправимся без него.

— А я здесь как представитель ЩИТа, призванный гарантировать, что он не совершит никаких актов терроризма, пока резвится на воле, — сообщила Наташа. — К тому же возможность побывать в мире управляемой ГИДРой антиутопии показалась мне интересным вариантом провести уикенд. Я захватила взрывчатку. — А потом она воскликнула: — О, девочки! — схватила Джеймса за локоть и потащила к Ребекке и Сег.

Новый Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на Гранта:

— Ну, ты собираешься меня поцеловать или так и будешь стоять и пялиться на меня, как идиот?

— Прости, — сказал Грант и поспешил сделать это. — Привет, Сэм.

— Привет, — ответил другой Сэм. — Все пытались убедить меня в том, что ты погиб. Я сказал, чтобы они валили, продолжил подготовку к свадьбе и забронировал зал. Мы поженимся в том самом месте, откуда тебе так понравилось любоваться Гудзоном в сентябре, — сказал он и боднул Гранта головой в плечо.

Грант крепко обнял его и поцеловал в лоб, а потом посмотрел на Баки.

— Привет, Баки, — сказал он. — Есть планы снова попытаться убить меня? Потому что если ты попытаешься напасть на Сэма, я без колебания управлюсь с тобой.

Зимний Солдат замотал головой.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Я здесь потому, что два года назад мне хватило тридцати секунд, чтобы надрать задницу твоему жениху, так что я решил, что лучший способ заработать место твоего шафера — это сохранить ваши тупые задницы в живых до свадьбы.

Другой Сэм выставил в его направлении средний палец. У Гранта глаза затуманились от слёз.

— Бак?

— Конечно, навроде того, — согласился Солдат, а потом добавил: — Только не пытайся обнять меня. Я этого не люблю.

Грант сглотнул, а потом неловко улыбнулся.

— С этим я смогу справиться.

Джеймсу удалось вырваться из лап женщин настолько, чтобы прокричать:

— Эй, кого-нибудь ещё будем забирать? Что скажешь, Бунтарь?

— Нет, сэр, — вежливо ответил Бунтарь. — Мой Баки сейчас работает глубоко под прикрытием с Шэрон и Наташей в Швеции, а мой супруг больше не занимается полевой работой. Может быть, получится передать ему записку, чтобы он знал, что я на миссии, и не волновался?

Джеймс нахмурился.

— Ты женат? И кто же твой супруг?

Бунтарь склонил голову.

— Ну, — сказал он. — Ник.

Повисла тишина.

— Фьюри? — сказал Джеймс, а Стив заметил:

— Что ж, свой смысл в этом есть.

Баки и Сэм оба повернулись к нему. Он пожал плечами.

— Что?

— Боже, — сказал Джеймс. — Что ж, это хотя бы не Старк.

— Ты мне рассказываешь? — сказала Наташа, а Грант покраснел. — Такая драма. Будто я работаю в школьном кафетерии. Был один случай на квинджете...

Джеймс поднял руку.

— Знаете что? — сказал он. — Думаю, впервые в жизни я не хочу знать подробностей.

Через несколько минут, когда все немного успокоились, отправили записки своим Наташам, Никам и Шэрон и собрали своё добро, Сладенький позвал всех собраться вокруг него.

— Итак, — начал Сладенький, — по обычаю моего народа я хочу произнести речь.

Все Стивы засмеялись. Горошинка поцеловал Сладенького в щёку. Тот улыбнулся.

— Леди и джентельмены, Баки, Стивы и Сэмы...

— И я, — сказала Наташа.

Сладенький с улыбкой повернулся к ней.

— И мисс Романофф. Место, куда мы отправляемся, не из тех, откуда всегда можно вернуться. Но это вы знаете. Вы все это знаете. Что ГИДРА отняла у тебя, Бак?

Баки вздёрнул подбородок.

— Мою руку. Моё спокойствие духа. Моё достоинство. И почку, с которой я вовсе не собирался ещё расставаться.

Сладенький кивнул ему.

— Степаня?

— Мой щит, — сказал тот. — Моё имя. Понимание того, что правильно, а что нет.

Барнс нахмурился и встал рядом с ним. Сладенький сжал плечо Степани.

— Джеймс?

Джеймс замер, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Моё детство.

— Фрэнк?

— Мою веру в тех, кто не является одним из нас, — сказал тот, и все закивали. Джеймс обнял его одной рукой.

Сладенький повернулся к своему другу.

— Горошинка? — очень нежно окликнул он.

Горошинка облизал губы.

— Моё... меня, — он потёр глаза своей большой рукой. — Меня.

Все замолчали. Потом Сладенький склонил голову.

— Возможность видеть его лицо.

Снова все помолчали.

Наконец, Сладенький снова заговорил:

— Мы можем не вернуться, — сказал он. — Но мы знаем, за что сражаемся. — Он улыбнулся широкой, пугающей, прекрасной улыбкой. — Мы, горсточка счастливцев...**

Джеймс и Лэнгстон стали подвывать и хлопать. Сладенький засмеялся.

— Мы отчаянные ублюдки.

Джеймс протянул ему универсальный пульт. И все взялись за руки — Сэм и его парни, его друзья, и все остальные, все и каждый.

— Что ж, снова ринемся, друзья…*** — сказал Сладенький, и мир скомкался у них под ногами.

PS.  
Горошинка  
  
Горошинка и Сладенький  


**Author's Note:**

> * Meal, Ready-to-Eat (MRE) (англ. «Meal, Ready-to-Eat», «Пища, готовая к употреблению») — сухой паёк (индивидуальный рацион питания), принятый на снабжение ВС США, самый употребляемый в ВС США индивидуальный паёк. Имеется 24 варианта меню, предназначен для использования в течение 21 суток после развёртывания в боевых условиях. Рационы упакованы в пакет из толстого пластика песочного цвета размерами 25×15×5 сантиметров. На нём указан номер меню и название основного блюда.  
> Общая калорийность пайка — около 1200 килокалорий, вес — от 500 до 750 грамм в зависимости от меню. Паёк рассчитан на один приём пищи. Кроме основного блюда в пайке есть горячий растворимый напиток — чай, кофе или какао, а также холодный, в виде порошкового лимонада. Первого нет, на десерт — печенье, конфеты, кексы, бисквиты. В состав могут входить галеты и мягкий сыр.  
> Для разогрева продуктов в MRE включён специальный пакет с беспламенным химическим нагревателем. В нагреватель следует залить небольшое количество воды, а затем поместить внутрь него пакет с едой или напитком.  
> ** We few, we happy few — цитата из Шекспира, речь Генриха V перед битвой за Азинкур, и, одновременно, название фильма про американских десантников «Band of Brothers». Цитируется по переводу Е. Бируковой, 1959 г.  
> *** Once more into the breach — цитата из Шекспира, речь Генриха V перед штурмом Гарфлера. Цитируется по переводу Е. Бируковой, 1959 г.
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Спасибо всем, кто прочёл! Это, вероятно, самое странное из всего, что я до сих пор писала. Прошу обратить внимание: в альтернативных вселенных, как и в MCU, могут быть допущения в истории Второй мировой войны. 93 пехотный полк и 761 танковый батальон — реально существовавшие подразделения, но их участие в войне не пересекается с историей MCU. Если вдруг захотите узнать о реальном супергерое Второй Мировой, советую погуглить сержанта Уоррена Г. Х. Крейси «Ужаснейшего человека из 761-ого». Большинство китайско-американских солдат служили в смешанных подразделениях. Например, капитан Френсис Б. Вэй из 34 пехотной дивизии получил медаль за храбрость. На самом деле женщин не вербовали в качестве шпионок и подопытных для суперсолдатской сыворотки, хотя это было бы очень-очень круто. Надеюсь, вы простите мне все возможные ошибки по части истории, реализма и здравого смысла и получите удовольствие от фанфика. Потрясающий арт замечательной Alby Mangroves можно увидеть здесь http://artgroves.tumblr.com/tagged/Except-it-Abide-in-the-Vine


End file.
